


Our Speedster

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: When Barry begins ignoring and avoiding Len and Mick, they try to figure out why. Turns out, having a soulmate is the easy part. Making the relationship work takes a bit more effort.





	1. Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> A Triad consists of three people bearing the same soulmark. A Root, the strength of the trio, a Will, the protector of the group, and a Conscience, the faith of the group. Triads are rare, and unusually powerful when fully bound.

Len tapped the handle of his cold gun impatiently as his eyes scanned the street. Lisa and Mardon had already left with the loot and it was only him and his soulmate, now. Seconds continued to tick by as Len’s level of annoyance rose. 

“He ain’t comin’,” Mick growled.

Len’s lips thinned out into a tight line as he looked at his watch. Seventeen minutes. The heist only took twelve. The alarm should have brought the Flash at the nine minute mark. It had been two months since his last face-off with the hero and he’d been looking forward to the banter. He even had some new puns to try on the kid. With a low growl Len spun on his heel and marched over to the car. “Let’s go,” he snapped.

Mick slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine. “Safe house?” he asked. 

Len grabbed his phone and pulled up the local new station. Sure enough, there was a breaking story about some meta attacking the art bazaar in the park. The Flash was there, trying to take him down while protecting the people. “Get us there,” he ordered.

Mick grunted and headed toward the park. By the time they got there, most of the people had been evacuated. Three police cars were near the entrance, but they were staying back from the battle, relying on the Flash to handle things.

They pulled around to the far side of the park and dashed through the trees in time to see the meta shoot several beams of light at the hero, sending Barry crashing into a bench. Snart growled and fired his gun, Mick only a second behind him. The meta screamed and took off into the air.

“Why are you attacking me?” he hissed. “The Flash is your enemy, too! Help me destroy him!”

Len sneered as he stepped closer to where Barry lay injured. “This is OUR town!”

Mick grinned as his next shot hit the guy square in the chest. The pain distracted the meta enough that Len was able to freeze his wings. He hit the ground hard, knocked unconscious. The soulmates turned toward Barry who was watching them with a strange expression.

“What? No gratitude?” asked Len with a smirk. “Not even a nice job?”

Barry’s expression went blank and he looked away. “Thanks for the help,” he mumbled.

Len stared at him for another five seconds before turning to Mick. “Let’s go,” he said. 

Mick nodded, watching the speedster for a moment before following. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought the kid looked angry. Deciding Barry was probably just tired and sore, Mick put it out of his mind.

***

It had been five weeks since the fight with the birdguy in the park. This afternoon he, Len and Hartley had robbed an armored truck carrying four million dollars headed for the federal exchange. They had gotten away clean. That begged the question, where was the Flash? Neither of them had seen the speedster in those five weeks. 

Mick flipped on the TV and turned it to the local news. Maybe the kid was fighting another meta. Their heist hadn’t made the news yet. He watched coverage of the mayoral campaign, a piece on a local charity and the five day forecast. 

“Nothing?” Len asked from the kitchen, sipping coffee.

Mick switched the TV off. “Drivers must not have sent out an alarm,” he grumbled.

Len made a displeased noise and turned to the fridge for food. Hartley dropped down onto the couch and smirked. “We should celebrate. Drinks?”

Mick shrugged and went to change. Why not? It had been a good haul, after all.

***

“Who the hell are you two?” Len growled, eyeing the two newcomers warily.

“Jesse Quick,” the girl said smugly.

“Kid Flash,” the male grinned. “You four are going down.”

Len glared at them, gun charging by his side. Mick, Hartley and Lisa were in position around the room, their own weapons ready. “Let me guess,” he drawled. “You’re the distraction while the real Flash sneaks up on us?”

The two youngsters tried to glare back, but it looked more petulant than threatening. “We can handle you rogues, ourselves,” the boy snapped. “The Flash isn’t here.”

“He hurt?” Mick growled. Len watched the teens carefully, trying to discern why Barry hadn’t come to stop them.

The girl snorted. “If you must know, he’s taking the day off.” Her lips pulled back into a grin. “Well, unless something important comes up.”

With a hiss of annoyance Len quickly froze the boy’s feet to the bank floor. Hartley sent a powerful sound wave at the two speedsters, knocking the girl into the wall. Before Lisa could fire the boy whirl-winded his arms, throwing her off balance, giving the girl time to get up and race around the group, trying to get the loot back. Mick fired several shots, setting the two pillars near the entrance on fire. Len managed to tag the girl in the thigh, ignoring the shout of pain. He knew he had barely clipped her, and, as a speedster, she would heal fast. By now the boy was free and he sped directly toward Len, eyes filled with fury. Len shot ice across the floor and jumped away leaving the kid to crash hard into one of the displays. The girl raced over and cradled the boy, shooting them a fierce look. Len signaled the others and they moved quickly to leave the museum.

Len and Lisa hopped onto his bike while Mick and Hartley took the other. His mind raced as his body went on autopilot to get them back to the safe house. Where was the Flash? Why hadn’t he tried to stop them? It was going on three months since he last saw Scarlet at the park. Had something happened that he didn’t know about? Was Barry injured or had he lost his speed, again? Worry for his nemesis occupied his mind as they stowed away the take from their heist.

***

Len paid for his iced coffee and walked to the high table near the window where Barry was sitting, his back to the room. Len slid onto the seat across from the younger man, fierce glare in place. “Scarlet, it’s been a while.”

“Something I can help you with, Snart?” Barry asked, his tone annoyed, and his eyes still on his phone.

Len leaned his forearms on the table and smirked. “Met mini-you and the cheerleader last week. You know, while you were taking a sabbatical.”

Barry’s eyes narrowed. “What? I’m not allowed a day off?” he grumbled, finally looking up.

“Not when I plan a fun heist,” Len insisted. “There’s no thrill in an easy heist, Scarlet. Our deal was, as long as I don’t kill, you don’t arrest me. How do you plan on not arresting me if you don’t bother showing up?”

“No one got killed and you didn’t get arrested. Sounds like the deal’s working just fine,” Barry pointed out stiffly. He stood up and shoved his phone into his back pocket. “My life doesn’t revolve around you and your criminal activities, Snart,” he sneered. “So, fuck off.” 

Len’s jaw dropped as the speedster turned on his heels and stiffly walked away. For a fraction of a second there had been real anger in the kid’s eyes, followed by a flash (no pun intended) of pain.


	2. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick discovers Barry bears the same soulmark as he and Len do.

Mick waited until Barry was almost past the mouth of the alley before reaching out and dragging the kid into the shadows. Barry gave a strangled ‘eep’ sound and dropped his jacket before spinning and throwing a lightning fast punch. Mick was impressed. The punch wasn’t forceful enough to hurt him, but it was obvious the kid had been training.

“Whoa,” he ordered, grabbing Barry’s upper arms to hold him in place. “Just me, Red.”

Barry tensed before jerking back out of his hold. His eyes narrowed in anger as he quickly looked down the alley, making sure they were alone, no doubt. “What do you want, Rory?” he demanded.

“What’s going on, kid?” the pyro growled. “You’ve been ignoring us. Len’s getting antsy.” He was surprised by the way the kid immediately wiped all emotion off his face.

“Like I told him last week,” Barry bit out, “my life doesn’t revolve around the rogues. I would think you’d be glad you aren’t being chased every time you step outside your safe houses.”

“What’s your problem?” Mick demanded, feeling surprisingly angered by the kid’s attitude. Okay, so they weren’t exactly friends, but they (Len and Red, mostly) had formed a sort of playful kinship. Their heists were real enough, but it was the banter and the jokes that truly made them fun. Especially for his soulmate. Mick didn’t doubt his bond with Len, but he knew that the teasing and flirting Len did with the kid was important to the thief. Hell, sometimes, it was just as important to Mick. They liked Barry. He was cute and funny and smart. He was... well, he was theirs. 

“My problem…,” Barry quickly snapped his mouth shut, the flush of anger on his cheeks draining away, leaving him paler than normal. “I don’t have a problem,” he said coldly. 

“Well, something’s going on,” Mick growled. “Ain’t like you to ignore your duties, kid!”

Barry’s jaw dropped and he stared at Mick in disbelief. “My duties?!” he hissed. “My duty is to protect the city! Not play games with you or Snart!” Barry spun and bent down to pick up his jacket, his sweatshirt riding up in the back.

Mick gasped, and reached out instinctively. Before his fingers could touch the elaborate design on Barry’s spine the kid had moved out of reach. He faced Mick, eyes wide with panic, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

“That mark...” Mick began, feeling both confused and hopeful.

“Is none of your business!” Barry hissed. 

Mick sucked in a shaky breath as he realized the implications. “That’s our mark!” 

“It’s nothing!”

“Bullshit!” Mick roared. “That’s the same mark as me and Len! You have our soulmark!” He reached out again, only to have Barry flinch and plaster himself against the building behind him.

“Please don’t!” the speedster said, voice filled with panic and fear. 

Mick swallowed back his anger and confusion as he watched the kid begin to shake. No, _he vibrated _, his body blurring around the edges. He stared at Barry worriedly. “You… you think I’d hurt you?” he asked weakly. Before he could blink the kid had disappeared, a faint lightning trail leading down the alley and around the corner to the next street.__

__Mick braced a hand on the building behind him while his other traced over his own mark. A Triad. An honest-to-god Triad. Mick had never met anyone with two soulmates, before. Triads were incredibly rare. His mark was right above his tailbone. Len’s was in the middle of his back, right over his spine. Barry’s was right between those two places. A spiral of eleven stars. The smallest one, in the center of the spiral, was almost invisible to the naked eye, while the largest, at the end of the spiral, was about ¾ of an inch wide. The mark was almost six inches across in all. It was a perfect match to theirs._ _

__Suddenly it all made sense. The interest they both had in the speedster, despite being bound to one another. The thrill they got from teasing and fighting the kid. The attraction both of them felt for the Flash. The way neither of them felt any jealousy over the other’s interest._ _

__Shit! The fear Barry had shown! Of course he was scared! He was soulmarked to his own enemies! He probably thought they would kill him! Fuck!_ _

__Mick walked out of the alley and jumped onto his bike. He needed to tell Len. His mate would know how to fix this._ _

__***_ _

__Len dropped onto the kitchen chair, heart pounding in his chest. “Say that again,” he demanded._ _

__Mick sat down across from him, expression solemn. “He’s got the same soulmark as us. Right over his lower spine.”_ _

__“Are you absolutely...,”_ _

__“Len, I saw it,” Mick interrupted. “Almost touched it.”_ _

__Len’s eyes narrowed. “He asked you to bond? Without me?”_ _

__Mick quickly shook his head. “No. I saw it and reached out automatically. Len, he freaked. Claimed it was none of our business. Never seen the kid so scared.”_ _

__“Of what?” Lisa asked with a dismissive snort. “He’s your soulmate. Why would he be scared?”_ _

__Mick leaned back in the chair, watching Len closely. “Why not? We’re his enemies.”_ _

__“Shit,” Len hissed. He looked at his partner with dawning comprehension. “Right after Mardon broke me and Trickster out, I went to warn him. He was too angry. I thought it was because his foster sister was there. I bet he knew then that we had matching marks.”_ _

__“How?” Lisa asked, wiggling her eyebrows. “Someone been playing cops and robbers?”_ _

__Len shot her a glare but turned to Mick when the other man groaned. “What?”_ _

__“He must have seen mine,” Mick answered. “Helped Scudder with a job before you got out. My shirt got caught on some glass and tore up the back. The kid was there, trying to stop us. He froze when I ripped it off and tossed it away. Thought it was the burn scars that surprised him, but he must have seen my mark.”_ _

__“Everyone, including the Flash, knows you two are bonded,” Lisa pointed out. “If he saw yours, he would know it matches Len’s, and his own. So, what are you going to do now?”_ _

__Len stood up. “We go see him. We talk. We figure this out.”_ _

__Mick stood and followed Len out of the kitchen. Somehow, he didn’t think it was going to be as easy as Len made it sound._ _

__***_ _

__It wasn’t._ _

__The first place they went was the West house. It was almost 2am, so the assumption Barry was home, possibly in bed, was a solid one. Only he wasn’t home and he wasn’t in bed. In fact, there was no bed. The room had been turned into an office. So, they went to the labs next._ _

__Turns out, someone had upped the security. They used the same side tunnel Len had used to retrieve his cold gun before Christmas. They got almost ten yards inside when a thick steel shutter dropped down blocking their path. Alarmed, they tried to retreat, only to find a man who looked suspiciously like the deceased Harrison Wells waiting for them outside the door. He held a strange looking rifle in his hands. The cheerleader was standing beside him._ _

__“Mr. Rory. Mr. Snart,” the Wells look-alike greeted calmly. “I’m afraid you’re invitations have been revoked.”_ _

__Len gritted his teeth. “Where’s the Flash? We need to talk.”_ _

__The girl grinned, hands on her hips. “Sorry. It’s his night off.”_ _

__“Seems to be taking a lot of those,” Mick grumbled._ _

__Wells shrugged, looking a little too smug for their liking. “Yes, well, he’s a young man with an active social life.”_ _

__“What the hell does that mean?” demanded Len._ _

__“It means he’s not here,” the girl answered. “Now, how about you creepers take off?”_ _

__Len shot them both a cold glare before striding back toward their bikes. Mick paused for a moment and looked at Wells. “Give Red a message. Tell him if we have to, we’ll hit every bank, business, museum and residence in this town until he talks to us.”_ _

__Wells studied Mick carefully for a moment, ignoring the snort of disbelief from the girl. He gave a single nod of his head. “I’ll pass that along.” Mick grunted and walked away._ _


	3. Root, Will, Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Len get a chance to talk to Barry, finally.

They didn’t have to wait long. Mick wasn’t sure what woke him two nights later. It was still dark outside the window, and a quick glance at the alarm clock showed it was just a little after 3am. He rolled onto his back, stretching his arms and legs carefully so he didn’t wake his mate. Len could be an absolute ass if woken up early. Mick rubbed his eyes and sat up, intending to head to the bathroom when he spotted Barry. He stopped moving immediately. 

“Rory,” Barry said. He was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, one foot tucked underneath him, hands clasped in his lap.

Mick cleared his scratchy throat. “Red,” he greeted before reaching over and shaking Len’s shoulder.

Len growled and swatted at Mick’s hand. “Wha..?” he mumbled.

“Get up,” Mick told him. “Got company.”

Len tensed and shot up, one hand scrambling for his cold gun. He blinked several times, hand still searching the empty bedside table. Mick glanced to his side of the bed, not surprised to find his weapon missing, too.

“I put them in the kitchen,” Barry said stiffly. “A precaution.”

Len growled and started to move toward the side of the bed. Barry shot off the chair and was by the door in a second. “Wait!” Len called out, freezing in place. Barry eyed him warily, one hand on the door knob. He huffed with exasperation and held up his hands. “Fine. Sit down, Scarlet. No sudden moves.”

Mick watched as the kid’s hand tightened on the knob before slowly releasing it and moving back to the chair. He sat back down, feet on the floor and arms crossing over his chest. Mick eased one hand over to Len’s leg and squeezed a warning.

“You wanted to talk,” Barry prompted. 

“Figured it might be prudent,” Len snapped, “considering we’re soulmates.”

“No, we aren’t,” Barry said coldly. 

“You have the same mark as we do,” Mick pointed out.

“So?” Barry asked. 

“What do you mean ‘so’?” Len demanded. “We’re a Triad!”

“Only if we bond,” Barry pointed out angrily. “Since I have no intentions of bonding, ever, we are nothing!”

Len opened his mouth to argue further, but Mick squeezed his leg again. Fighting wasn’t going to get them anywhere. “Look, I’m sure you never thought you’d be marked for criminals...” he began.

“You think I object because you’re thieves?” Barry laughed darkly. 

“Then what?” Len grumbled. “Cause we’re men?”

“I object to being bound, period!” Barry hissed. “I don’t care if it’s you, two women or a couple of aliens! I’m no one’s puppet!”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Mick demanded. “We ain’t trying to control you!”

Barry shot him a look of disbelief. “You two are mated and have been for a long time. You don’t need me to make your bond work. So, let’s make a deal. You pretend I don’t have a mark and I’ll go back to interrupting your heists. That’s what you want, right?” he asked Len. “To keep playing your games?”

“We want our mate!” Len shouted. 

“I am not your Conscience!” Barry shouted back.

Mick and Len looked at him with confusion. “Our what?” Len asked warily.

Barry stared at them for a moment. “Do you know anything about Triads?”

“It’s a trinity,” Len answered. “Three soulmates.”

“No,” Barry corrected fiercely, “It’s two people in a relationship, with a third person who’s job it is to balance them. It’s two soulmates and a third wheel. I’d rather be unbound than be a bystander in my own bond.”

“You think we won’t want you in our bed,” Len guessed.

Barry stood, hands clenched at his sides. “It doesn’t matter if you want me! I want more than that! Dammit, I want...” Barry’s mouth snapped shut and he looked away quickly. He sucked in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. 

“I would rather be alone than have a bond based on obligation. Or pity,” he said stiffly. He shuddered, hands moving quickly to grip his upper arms tightly as if trying to hold himself together. He drew in another long, shaky breath. “I am not your soulmate,” he whispered. “I’m your enemy.”

A heartbeat later they were alone in the room. The bedroom door slammed shut on the gust of wind left behind as Barry sped out of the safe house. Mick swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned to face Len. He wasn’t surprised by the consternation on his partner’s face. He felt the same way. Their soulmate was in pain. Even without being bound, they felt a deep desire to comfort Barry. 

They had always been kind of possessive about him. Even before knowing about the mark, they had considered him ‘theirs’. Their enemy. Their nemesis. Their speedster. Their Barry. But it seemed Barry thought he was... what? Unnecessary? Unwanted? 

“What are we gonna do?” he asked worriedly.

Len sighed heavily. “I… I don’t know,” he admitted.

***

The first thing they did was trace Barry’s phone. They wanted to know where he was at all times. Now that they knew he was their soulmate, his protection was of the utmost importance. The second thing they did was hack into the security cameras at the lab. That was a bit harder and they had to call in Rathaway to help them. They intended to keep their eyes on Barry as much as they could. Turns out, they were able to watch over him quite a bit. Barry was living at the labs, having turned one of the workshops into a bedroom. When he wasn’t at work or visiting his family, he was either at the labs or running around the city.

It bothered them to see how tired he was. He went out every night as the Flash, often for hours, despite there being two other speedsters to help shoulder the workload. There were a few times that he came back just in time to shower and head to his CSI job. It was infuriating to see Snow and Ramon ignore how run down Barry was, as if they were used to him exhausting himself. They wanted to help, but they needed to know everything they could before they made their move.

Then, two weeks after the disastrous talk with Barry, while Mick was keeping watch, Barry walked into the cortex in dark gray slacks and a light blue dress shirt. Cisco looked up from whatever creation he was working on and grinned. Mick turned up the volume on the speakers so he could hear what was being said.

“Hot date?” Cisco teased.

Barry blushed and smiled. “Possibly,” he admitted. “Remember when Kara visited and we went to see that lawyer for some info?”

Cisco frowned in concentration. “Keller, right?”

Barry nodded. “I ran into him at the station and he asked me out,” he explained with a shy smile. 

Caitlin looked over from her spot behind the consoles with interest. “Barry, have you found your soulmate?” she asked excitedly.

Barry tensed and looked away. “He’s not… we’re just…” he sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. “He and his soulmate are platonic. I’m no longer looking for mine. We’re just two guys who are hoping to have a nice date.”

“Barry, you’re only 26,” Caitlin pointed out. “Just because you haven’t identified your soulmate yet doesn’t mean you won’t.”

Barry’s expression closed off and he shrugged. “Jesse and Wally are patrolling tonight. Lock up when you leave,” he said. “I’ll reset the alarms when I come back.”

Mick slammed the laptop shut angrily. His first thought was to call Len and have him intercept Barry. His second thought was a bit more painful. Did they really have that right? Technically, Barry wasn’t their mate. Not yet, anyway. He was still denying their bond. It was just a date. Probably food and drinks. Nothing more. Barry wasn’t the type to just jump into bed with someone. There was no need to worry. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Barry has been fighting his mark for a long time, but Mick and Len aren't about to give up. It's not that Barry hates Mick or Len. He just doesn't think a true bond is possible between them all.


	4. Gifts and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has started dating so the two Rogues come up with a plan to get his attention.

The second date happened just five nights later. Again, Mick was watching while Len took Lisa out for the ‘my-boyfriend-is-an-ass-and-I-need-my-brother-to-rant-to’ dinner she wanted. This time Barry was dressed in a nice suit, hair tamed into a sleeker style that make him look closer to his real age. Ramon teased him a little while Snow once again tried to urge Barry to not give up on finding his soulmate(s). Barry brushed off her suggestions by saying he had no intentions of wasting any more time on ‘what ifs’. Mick wasn’t sure what that meant, but Snow seemed to understand, her expression sympathetic. 

As soon as Barry left, Mick shut the laptop and went to the kitchen for a beer. By the time he had drunk his third one, Len was walking back into the apartment. He waited for the other man to hang up his jacket and disarm before speaking.

“Barry’s dating.”

Len tensed and looked at Mick. “What?”

“Lawyer named Keller,” Mick continued. “Didn’t say somethin’ the first time cause I hoped it would just be a one-off. Another date is going on now.”

Len closed his eyes for a moment before walking over and sitting down across from Mick. “Is it serious?”

“Don’t know,” Mick shrugged. “Only the second date. Somewhere fancy, since he was wearing a suit. We need to do something, Len. I’m not losing our soulmate.”

Len ran a hand down his face. “What are we supposed to do?” he demanded. “You know what we read. A triad has three parts. A Root, a Conscience, and a Will. Would you want to be the voice of reason for two criminals? A Conscience’s job is to balance their soulmates. To mediate between the stubborn Root and the unruly Will. You and I have always been explosive, Mick. We’ve had some pretty big battles, a few that ended in violence. Barry won’t want to be caught in the middle of that.”

“He’s ours!” Mick growled stubbornly. “He’s always been ours!”

“What do you expect me to do?” Len shouted. “He doesn’t want us!”

“Woo him!” Mick demanded. “Make him want us!”

Len’s jaw dropped as he stared at his partner. “What?”

Mick huffed and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. “We seduce him. Romance him. Show him what it could be like, the three of us.”

Len was silent for a long moment. Slowly he smiled and stood up, so he could lean over and kiss Mick passionately. “We woo him,” he said in agreement. 

***

They started small, trying not to alarm Barry or make him think they were trying to buy him. They sent lunch to the lab for him. Then they watched as Barry eyed the food suspiciously before giving in to temptation and eating. A few days later Len sneaked into the lab through a window and left a gift card for Jitters on his desk. Every few days they sent something new. A coffee mug with Barry’s name on it. Fresh cookies from a local bakery. A paperweight shaped like a beaker. Warm fuzzy socks with snowflakes on them. Then Mick mailed a package to the labs. It was a t-shirt he had seen online. It had a picture of a treadmill and read “Every day is leg day” across the chest.

Len watched as Barry tucked the shirt into the back his closet. Then Barry sat on the chair by his cot and ran a hand down his face. After a few seconds of silent thinking, Barry stood and zipped away to the showers. Moments later he was leaving the labs, dressed in dark jeans and a red sweater. 

Barry didn’t come back that night.

***

Len stared at the smoldering remains of what once was a used car dealership and took a moment to let his own anger rise to the surface. A small part of him wanted to give Barry what he said he wanted. To pretend there was no Triad and go back to trying to destroy the Flash. However, that was only a small, minuscule part of his being. The rest of him was determined to fight to for what he and Mick wanted. What he knew that, deep down, Barry wanted.

Len turned to Mick and took his hand slowly. “Come on,” he whispered. “You need sleep.”

Mick shuddered and finally turned his eyes from the wreckage. “It hurts, Len. We never bonded, so why does it feel like I’m missing an arm?”

He got Mick into the car and drove them back to their remotest safe house, where they could be alone. He knew what Mick meant. It felt the same to him. There had always been a bit of discord in their bond. He had always assumed it was because they were both such stubborn, violent people. Now that he knew about Barry, he understood. They were feeling the pull to bond with Scarlet. Now that they knew what it was, it was easy to see they had been feeling this for years. Without their third, they weren’t whole. 

Their third, who had gone out last night on a date from which he still hadn’t returned. The thought of someone touching Barry, their Barry, was acid in his throat. He almost envied Mick his obsession with fire. He wished setting something ablaze could help him deal with his own jealousy.

Once inside the safe house, Len got Mick settled in the bed and went to turn out the lights and lock up just as his phone rang. He was stunned to see the name ‘Scarlet’ flashing on the screen. Glancing toward Mick he answered. “Barry, this is a surprise,” he growled.

Mick’s eyes widened and he sat up. A soft sigh came across the speaker. “Where are you?” Barry asked.

“Why?”Len moved back to the bed and sat down, facing Mick.

“We need to talk,” Barry said wearily. 

“I thought you were through talking,” Len bit out, still hurting over everything that had happened lately. There was silence on the other end for a long moment. Len actually pulled the phone from his ear to make sure Barry hadn’t hung up on him.

“Can we meet and talk or not?” Barry snapped, finally.

“Where are you?” Len asked, wondering if Scarlet would admit to being at another man’s house. “We can meet you there.”

“I’m out of town, at the moment,” he answered. “I can be back in Central in thirty minutes.”

Len’s eyes went wide, as did Mick’s. What was Barry doing last night? Had he been out of Central all night? “Why’d you leave town?” he hedged.

A soft sigh came over the speaker. “To see a friend,” Barry said. “I, um, needed to talk to someone. About this... situation.”

“You told someone about us?” Len growled, tensing.

Barry huffed and Len could hear him pacing across a creaky floor. “Yes,” he snapped. “Someone in a triad of their own. I had questions and they’re the only one I trusted to keep this a secret.”

“Who?” Len demanded.

“I’m not telling you that,” Barry said coldly. “I didn’t tell them your names and I won’t tell you theirs.” Another long pause and then the pacing stopped. “Are we meeting or not?”

Len looked at Mick who nodded quickly. “Fine. We’ll meet you at the safe house we were at the last time. Thirty minutes.”

Barry didn’t bother saying goodbye. When Len heard the click, he hung up and immediately pulled up the tracker they used for Barry’s phone. Len was stunned to see he was all the way over in Gotham. Mick was already off the bed and reaching for his clothes by the time Len looked up. He hesitated for a second before speaking. “Mick, don’t get your hopes up,” he warned softly.

Mick looked up as he pulled on his boots. “He called us, Len. My hopes are already up.”

Len didn’t want to admit it, but so were his own.


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Len and Mick finally begin bonding.

They arrived just as Barry came speeding into the alley behind the safe house. His clothes looked a little singed and his shoes flared up for a second before Barry stomped out the sparks. Most telling were the dark circles under his eyes and the weary droop of his shoulders. Mick took a single step forward before stopping.

Barry eyed them both carefully before letting out a sigh. “Do we talk out here or inside?”

“Depends,” Len said sternly. “Are you here to warn us off again?”

Barry was silent for several seconds. “No,” he said softly. “I’m here so we can find a way to make this work.”

“What changed your mind?” asked Mick.

Barry looked at the pyro, his expression resigned. “I’m tired,” he admitted. “I’ve spent months trying to ignore the pull. All that did was leave me with nightmares. I’m your Conscience. I can’t ignore that any longer. So, if you still want this, I’ll bond with you both.”

“What about what you want?” Len growled, feeling angry all of a sudden. Barry made it sound like he had no choice in this. Like they were forcing him into a bond.

Barry looked away, but not before they both saw a single tear slide down his cheek. “What do I want?” he repeated, his voice barely above a whisper. “I don’t know what I want anymore. What I do know is, I’m tired of feeling alone. I’m tired of feeling disconnected.” He took a deep breath. “I’m tired of fighting my soulmark.”

Len swallowed the lump trying to form in his throat over the absolute agony in Scarlet’s voice. Mick closed the distance between him and Barry. He reached out and placed his hand on Barry’s cheek, drawing his eyes to Mick’s. “Let’s go inside,” he said firmly. 

Len moved to stand behind Barry and linked his hand with Mick’s. He placed his other hand on Barry’s shoulder and guided them both inside. Once the door was closed Barry looked back and forth between the two men. “Before we do this, we should talk.”

Len glanced at Mick who shrugged before turning back to Barry. “If we do this, it’s permanent. You should know that Mick and I are possessive as hell. If you’re ours, then you’re only ours. That means you don’t date anyone but us.”

Barry’s neck turned red but he didn’t flinch or look away. “I was seeing someone, but I ended that yesterday. I can agree to not dating. I’m not going to turn a blind eye to your crimes. I’m not asking you to stop. I know you won’t. But I won’t stop trying to stop you, either.”

“Wouldn’t want you to,” Len smirked, relieved Barry wasn’t fighting them on their possessiveness. “We like facing off with you. We’ll keep to our deal. We won’t tell the others your identity as the Flash, but we will have to tell them Barry Allen is our third. It will keep you safe.”

Barry sighed and nodded. “I’ll have to tell my team about this. Being the Flash isn’t exactly a walk in the park. I’m going to get hurt and you’ll probably feel some of it. I don’t need you two storming into the labs and scaring anyone. I also don’t need Joe trying to arrest or shoot either of you.”

Mick cleared his throat. “Not happy about you living at the labs. Be easier if you moved in with us.”

Barry’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not living here. Not an option. I’ll give you two access to the labs, only you two, but I’m not moving somewhere any of the Rogues can find me.”

“You know distance can put a strain on the bond, right?” Len pointed out, annoyed.

“Like we don’t have that now?” Barry argued. “With the bond the strain will be faint. The bond will keep our minds connected unless we deliberately close it down.”

“Which we won’t be doing,” Len growled.

“Yes, we will,” Barry said firmly. Len and Mick both tensed, ready to argue but he held up a hand. “Not often, and not without good cause. But there will be times when it’s necessary. Like when I’m in a fight.” He blushed slightly and looked away. “Or when you two need privacy.”

Len was about to tell Barry that they wanted him involved in that, but Mick tensed and he felt a surge of caution come through their bond. Fine. He wouldn’t push the physical aspect. Yet. But he wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t want Scarlet. “Fine,” he bit out. “But whenever possible, we get a warning before it shuts down.”

“Gonna have to make time for each other,” Mick pointed out. “Bonds get twisted if ya don’t spend time together. Me and Len have learned that the hard way.”

“Between work and Flash stuff...,” Barry paused and took in a deep breath. “I’ll make it work,” he promised. “I should warn you that I think a lot faster than most people, so if you have trouble focusing on my mind, that’s why. It’s not a flaw in the bond, just my powers.”

“Noted,” Len said, trying to keep a tight hold on his growing eagerness. Now that the possibility of a bond had become reality, he was anxious to get started. “We’re not big on reading each other’s minds, anyway. We prefer to give each other some privacy when we can. Same with you.”

Barry nodded and let out a soft breath. “So, are we in agreement?”

Len hesitated for a moment before grabbing the hem of his sweater and pulling it off. Mick moved back from Barry a couple of inches and unbuttoned his own shirt. Barry shifted from one foot to the other nervously before carefully pulling off his own sweater. He took a deep breath and looked at both of them. Len moved to the left and Mick moved to stand in front of both of them. By unspoken agreement, all three reached out and placed their hands over each other’s marks.

The connection was immediate and intense. Len felt Mick’s inner fire, the same fire he felt when they first bonded, but now it blazed even hotter, amplified by the lightning prickling his entire body. Mick gasped as his skin, covered in chill bumps from Len’s ice, began to tingle with electricity. It made him feel energized. For Barry it felt like being hit with both men’s guns. Fire and ice raced through his veins. His heart stuttered for two seconds before picking up speed, beating even faster than normal. Suddenly his vision tunneled and his knees gave out. He heard vague shouts but couldn’t focus on the actual words. The last thing he saw before everything went black, was the bare bulb in the ceiling fixture.

***

Mick laid Barry down on the bed, then Len pulled the covers up over him. They sat down on either side of the unconscious speedster, exchanging worried looks. After a moment Mick looked down at his new soulmate with concern. 

“Can you feel that?” he asked hesitantly.

Len swallowed and nodded. The initial bonding had been almost overwhelming. Bombarded by the emotions of both his soulmates, it had taken several deep breaths to sort them out. Like him, Mick felt happy. Full. Sated as if he’d just been thoroughly fucked. Barry… Len sighed internally. Barry felt lost. The anger and pain in him was almost crippling. This wasn’t something new, either. This pain was old, embedded deeply in Barry’s psyche.

How was that even possible? He had always viewed Barry as eternally, almost annoyingly, optimistic. A ray of fucking sunshine no matter what life threw at him. Apparently that was all a mask, because there was no lying in a bond. Barry Allen was seriously depressed. Emotionally drowning. Feeling his pain was the worst thing Len had ever experienced, and Len was intimately acquainted with pain. 

“He’s hurting so bad,” Mick mumbled, rubbing at his chest, right over his heart. “Fuck, Len, I’ve never felt anything like it.”

Len reached out and threaded his fingers through Barry’s soft hair, stroking gently. “Whoever did this,” he whispered to the young hero, “whatever happened, we’ve got you. We’ll fix it. And we’ll make everyone who hurt you pay. I swear it.”


	6. Adjustments To Be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of their bond and three very stubborn men are going to have to learn how to compromise.

He was too hot. That was his first thought. His heart pounded too fast. That was his second thought. He was bonded. Barry gasped and shot up. Almost immediately hands gripped him by the waist and wrists, holding him in place. He shuddered and looked down as Snart and Rory blinked sleepily before sitting up on either side of him. Only the fact that all three of them were still wearing pants kept Barry from speeding out of the bed. 

“It’s okay,” Rory murmured, yawning. “Just us.”

Snart was staring at him, his laser-like focus a bit disconcerting. Barry drew in a few calming breaths and forced his body to relax. “Sorry,” he said, once he was certain his voice was steady. “I wasn’t expecting it to be so overwhelming.”

“Not a problem, Scarlet,” Len said, releasing Barry’s waist slowly. “It was the same when we first bonded.” 

Rory let go of his wrists and scooted off the bed. “Hungry?”

Barry shifted, putting a few inches between him and Snart. He frowned when he felt a weird flicker of annoyance in his head. “I should head back to the lab,” he answered. “Cisco and Caitlin are probably worried.” Barry sighed. “Also, I need to talk to my captain.”

Len and Mick tensed, sharing a look before turning back to Barry. “About us?” Len asked.

Barry nodded. “They can’t fire me for having criminal soulmates, but I still need to file a Letter of Association. It means I cannot be asked about anything you two do, nor can I be held accountable, but I also cannot work any crimes you two are suspected of being involved with.”

“But they can track us through you,” Len pointed out. 

Barry shook his head. “Not likely,” he argued. “For one, it’s illegal. All evidence would be thrown out of any court just on the basis of that. Even if they tried, it’s not like we’ll be spending a lot time together outside of heists.”

Mick stared at Barry sternly. “What’s that mean? We’re bonded now.”

Barry’s expression turned stubborn. “Proximity isn’t necessary 24/7,” he pointed out. “We bonded. The pull should fade now.” He sighed as he felt anger building in both men. “Look, I’m not saying I’m going to disappear or ignore you both. When you need me, I’ll be here. But it’s not like we have to live in each other’s pockets. We can go back to how things were before.”

Len’s jaw had been clenched in an effort to keep from giving voice to his frustration while Barry talked. Now he gave in to the urge. “So,” he growled, “you planned on bonding and then just pretending this doesn’t change things?”

Barry’s head snapped to the left to stare at him. “No,” he bit out, “I planned on bonding and then settling into my role. I’m your Conscience. It’s my job to keep you both grounded and happy. I’ll do everything I can to uphold my part in the bond.”

“But?” Mick growled.

“But it’s not like we’re friends,” Barry argued. “Until you found out about my mark, you both spend a large amount of time trying to hurt or kill me. I spent mine trying to shove you two into a cell at Iron Heights. What, you expect us to have sleep overs and make friendship bracelets? I’ve got a job and Flash duties. Most nights I’m lucky to get five hours of sleep, much less any down time.”

Barry sighed and let his head hang forward as their anger hit him. “I’m trying,” he whispered. “I told you, I’ll figure out a way to spent time with you two, as well. I know the dangers of avoiding you, even with the bond. I don’t want that. For any of us. But I can’t just drop my whole life and follow you two around from safe house to safe house.”

Len started to open his mouth but Mick shot him a pointed look and a shake of his head. “Okay, Red,” the pyro said. “Go see your team. But at least come back for dinner. 6 o’clock.”

Barry nodded and stood up. A moment later he was gone. Len turned to Mick with a stern expression. Mick sighed and sat down, running a hand over his head. “Arguing ain’t gonna work with him,” he told Len. “You can feel how tired he is as well as I can. We’ve both seen how many hours he works every day. He’s killing himself, but I don’t think he knows it.”

“So what do we do?” asked Len. He knew he was shit when it came to dealing with emotions and relationships. Mick might not be book smart or detail oriented, but he was better at understanding emotional stuff. 

Mick laid down and pulled Len to him. “We slow him down. Teach him to prioritize. How many small crimes is he stopping every night? Crimes the cops should be handling? He needs to focus on dealing with the metahumans, with the things the cops aren’t equipped to handle, and leave the rest to the police. It’s what they’re paid to do, after all.”

“I’m sure his team will love that,” Len growled. “They don’t care how overworked he is. They just keep pushing him to do more.”

“It’s gonna take time,” Mick said, wrapping his arms more securely around his mate. He pressed a gentle kiss to Len’s temple. “Can’t expect everything to be fixed overnight, boss.”

Len nodded, sinking into Mick’s embrace. “Not going to be easy. He trusts them and he doesn’t trust us.”

“He will,” Mick promised, pressing another kiss to Len’s brow. “He can feel us, and there’s no lying through the bond. He’ll soon realize we only want to take care of him.”

Len closed his eyes and focused on the bond. It was still new, and sort of weak, but it would strengthen with time. He could feel Barry’s agitation. He must be at the lab because there was a lot of guilt mixed in there, as well. Len tried to push calm through the bond. He was surprised when he immediately felt a wave of gratitude followed by an even stronger surge of guilt.

“He shouldn’t be doing this alone,” Mick said with a frown, feeling the same things. 

Len got out of the bed and reached for his sweater. “Let’s go. He’s getting worse.”


	7. Telling the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry speeds back to the lab to let his family and friends know he's found and bonded to his soulmates. It goes about as well as you'd expect.

Barry sped to the labs in only seconds but paused just outside the cortex. He was not looking forward to the next few minutes. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Cisco was chewing on a twizzler and Caitlin was in the med-room. Barry tensed when he spotted Joe and Iris talking to Harry, Jesse and Wally.

Iris noticed him first. “Barry! Where have you been?” she asked with exasperation. “We’ve been trying to call you all night!”

Barry grimaced. “I turned my phone off after I left for Gotham,” he explained. “What’s up?”

Joe frowned as he studied Barry closely. “There were two carjackings and that bar on Midland Ave was held up last night. Why were you in Gotham?”

Barry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He might be willing to lie about a lot of things to keep his team safe. He might be willing to lie to keep people out of danger. But he would never lie about his soulbond. “I went to talk to someone,” he replied. “I needed some information about triad bonds.”

Caitlin stepped a little closer, her eyes widening. Cisco sat up straight. Iris and Joe just looked confused. “I didn’t know you knew someone in a triad,” Iris said curiously. “Those are pretty rare. Why did you need info on a triad? Who do you know who has one?”

Barry ignored the second question. “Turns out, I’m part of one.”

Cisco, Joe, Iris and Wally looked shocked, Caitlin looked worried and Harry and Jesse looked curious. After a few seconds Iris squared her shoulders. Ever since they had decided not to pursue a relationship together she had been a little closed off from him. Anger flashed in her eyes, brief but bright. “Who?” she asked.

Barry rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Leonard Snart and Mick Rory,” he admitted. “I found out they have the same mark as me back in November. We bonded last night. I’m their mate.”

Almost immediately Joe, Iris and Cisco began yelling. Joe demanded to know what he was thinking. Iris wanted to know why he never told her. Cisco was calling his sanity into question. The tension in the room was rising quickly when Barry felt a wave of calm hit him through the bond. Almost instantly he felt relieved. He pushed his gratitude back along the same mental path.

Barry took a deep breath and held up his hands for quiet after several long, loud minutes. “Look, he said loudly, “it’s done! I bonded willingly. They are my soulmates, whether anyone likes it or not. I didn’t just jump into this! I’ve spent the last five months fighting it! Well, I’m tired of fighting the pull. They bonded with me, and I won’t ignore that. So, you are all going to have to just accept it.”

“Accept it?” Joe yelled. “This is the single stupidest thing you have ever done!”

Barry flinched and looked away. “Joe...”

“No!” Joe yelled, taking a step closer. “There is no excuse for this, Barry! You’ve known about this for five months and we’re just finding out? You should have told us!”

“Why?” growled Barry. “What good would it have done? Talking about it wouldn't change it. The fact is, they are my soulmates. I didn’t have a choice in that! I ignored it as long as I could, but the pull just got worse and worse!”

“Nonsense!” Iris snapped. “Other people have refused to bond. People do it all the time.”

“Well I couldn’t!” Barry argued. “It’s been a constant ache. I haven’t slept, I barely eat enough because I’m always sick to my stomach and I’m tired. Since we bonded, that all went away. I slept like a baby last night. No headache, no nausea, no weakness.”

“You bonded to two criminals!” Joe growled. “Not just any two, but the two worst ones you could have picked!”

Barry threw his hands up in the air. “You say that like I chose them! I didn’t! If anything, I tried to stay away from them! I didn’t even go to their heists!”

“You’ve been missing a lot of crimes lately,” Joe pointed out harshly, “like the carjackings last night.”

“Funny, we thought that was the job of the police,” Len said, stepping into view with Mick at his back.

Joe grabbed for his gun quickly, but Barry tapped into the speedforce and snatched it away from him, speeding it out of the room. Iris and Joe looked betrayed, while Cisco looked worried. Harry and Jesse edged closer to the med-room. Surprisingly, Caitlin walked across the room, stopping only a few feet from Len and Mick. She eyed them cautiously as she clasped her hands in front of her.

“May I ask you some questions?” Len glanced at her before returning his wary eyes to West. Mick nodded, giving her his attention. “How strong was the pull for you?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Iris asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do you really think they’ll tell you the truth?”

Barry reappeared in the cortex, standing halfway between the rogues and his family. Len edged closer to Barry instinctively. “It was pretty strong,” Len admitted. “Of course, it was building for two years before we even knew it was the pull, so that may be why.”

“Two years?” Cisco snorted. “Barry said five months.”

“We met two years ago,” Mick grumbled. “Didn’t know we were marked for each other until more recently, but the pull would have begun when we first met.”

Caitlin nodded thoughtfully. “That would explain a lot of things.”

“Like what?” asked Barry.

“This is ridiculous!” Joe growled.

Caitlin tensed but managed to ignore Joe’s outburst. “Two years ago we had a base line for Barry’s metabolism, healing, and energy. Over time, he got faster and better, but other aspects got weaker. Like his healing factor. I used to think his healing was tied into his caloric intake, but in truth, no matter how much he eats or how much energy he uses, his healing factor has slowly decreased. Also, his occipital lobe has grown more and more stressed over time.”

Caitlin chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. “A few months ago I began to wonder if these things didn’t have something to do with Barry’s soulmark. I suspected that he had possibly met his soulmate without knowing it. His mark, when he first came to us, was faint, almost impossible to see unless you knew where to look for it. Then a few weeks after he woke up, it was a bit darker. That’s about the time he met Snart. Fourteen months ago I noticed it was very easy to see. I think his powers have been feeding into it, keeping it stable. That’s why he was able to resist the pull for so long.”

She looked at Mick and Len curiously. “I think the pull was why neither of you could ever really go after Barry. You always held back against him, unlike the way you dealt with everyone else. Barry trusted you, even though he had every reason not to. You’ve always felt the pull, but your own bond in conjunction with his powers kept it from being overwhelming for all of you.”

“None of that matters,” Joe said stubbornly. “Barry cannot be the Conscience for two criminals!”

“But I am,” Barry sighed. “We bonded. I’m their soulmate. I’ve promised to do whatever it takes to make this bond work, Joe. Arguing won’t change any of that.”

“And how do you plan on doing about your job? You’re a CSI bonded to two felons!” Iris pointed out angrily.

“I’ll file a Letter of Association,” Barry told her.

“A what?” she asked.

“It prevents Barry from being held responsible for their crimes, as long as he isn’t directly involved,” Cisco answered stiffly. “It also prevents them from being traced through Barry. Basically, it is a protection for all the parties involved.”

“I’ve never heard of that,” Iris huffed. 

“Why would you?” Caitlin asked. “It’s something they only teach those with marks.”

Iris’s entire body clenched in fury. It was a sore subject with her; it always had been. Like thirty percent of the population, Iris was unmarked. “This is ridiculous!” she snapped. “They are criminals! Not just criminals, but the Flash’s criminals!”

“Not anymore,” Mick said firmly. 

“Now we’re his Root and Will.” Len said firmly. “We won’t hurt him. We don’t want to. Haven’t wanted to for a long time.”

“Really?” Iris sneered. “You still fought him every chance you got!”

“We haven’t tried to hurt him for well over a year,” Len countered. “We just liked facing off against him.”

Mick stepped forward, planting himself beside Barry. Len moved to the other side of the younger man. “Fact is, he’s ours and we’re his. He’ll keep us steady and we’ll keep him safe. Bonds can’t be broken. Now, we’re going to take him to eat. He needs the energy. Don’t call unless it’s a real emergency.”

Joe took a step forward, his mouth opening, but Len growled a warning. “Bonding takes a lot of energy and time. He needs rest and food. Right, doc?”

Caitlin nodded as she stared at them steadily. “They’re right. Barry, you should take the day off from everything.”

Barry looked like he might protest, but Mick lightly touched his hand, pushing a plea through their bond. After a second Barry’s shoulders slumped and he nodded. “Just today, though,” he warned. Len nodded and took Barry’s hand in his. Mick gripped the other more firmly as the three of them turned and left the cortex.


	8. Communion and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Speed Force has it's own say in the bond between the three men.

Len was pulling a large bowl down from the cupboard and Mick was peeling potatoes when Barry stepped into the kitchen. When they left the lab they had stopped by West’s house long enough for Barry to grab a change of clothes and toiletries, so he wouldn’t need to leave until the next evening, before taking him to their current safe house. It was the smallest of them all, the one they used when the rest of the rogues were off doing their own thing, so they had some privacy.

“Can I help?” he asked dully.

Len turned to study him, worried by how hollow their bond felt. He didn’t think Barry had shut it down. It was more like Barry was just empty. “You cook?”

Barry gave a half shrug. “My mom taught me a few things before...” He sighed and looked away. 

Len and Mick both tensed at the quick burst of pain they felt in the bond. A second later, it was gone, though.

“Anyway,” Barry continued, “I eat a lot. My powers use up a lot of energy. People were starting to notice when I would order twelve burgers for myself. I either cook or I have to eat these nasty calorie bars Cisco created for me.”

Mick looked at him curiously. “How many calories do you need?”

“We calculated something like 100,000 a day, but that’s like the top estimate. 80,000 a day usually gets me by.”

Len and Mick stared at him which stunned expressions. “80,000?” Mick repeated. “How the hell do you manage that?”

Barry shrugged. “Lots of peanut butter, fruits, breads and real butter.”

Len stepped a little closer, testing the bond, but didn’t feel any reaction. “How are you doing that?” he asked, trying not to sound like he was angry.

“Doing what?” Barry asked, obviously confused.

“Muting our bond,” he answered. “Why can’t I feel you?”

Barry’s eyes widened slightly. “Me? I thought it was you two.”

Mick shook his head. “We’ve never shut down our bond.” 

Barry frowned, looking thoughtful. “I don’t know. I didn’t realize it was me doing it. Is that why I feel so weird?”

“Weird how?” Len asked, growing worried.

Barry shrugged. “I… I don’t know how to explain it,” he told them honestly. “It started right after we left the lab. I feel, I don’t know, kind of tired, but not really? Sort of slow, like trying to run underwater. I’m having trouble thinking clearly, too.”

“Shit!” Mick growled. Len and Barry both looked at him and he gestured between all three of them. “Communion! Remember what we read?”

Barry tensed and Len groaned. They had forgotten about that! Bonding wasn’t simply touching each other’s mark and letting the bond form. Physical touch was necessary to keep the bond healthy while it formed and settled. They had only touched for a few minutes since awakening a couple of hours ago!

Len reached out and pulled Barry into a loose hug. Mick walked over and wrapped his arms around them both from behind Barry. They all immediately relaxed as the emptiness receded. Then the pain hit and both Len and Mick struggled not to flinch. They must not have been completely successful because Barry tensed and began hesitantly probing the bond, as if trying to figure out what was wrong.

“A-am I hurting you?” he asked worriedly.

Len quickly shook his head. Mick sighed and turned Barry around to face him. “No. We can feel your pain and you are feeling us react to it.”

Barry frowned with confusion. “I’m not hurt. I haven’t been injured in a few days. Even when I am, I heal quickly.”

“Emotional,” Mick clarified. “We’ve tapped into your emotional pain.”

Barry tensed and the bond immediately shut down, making Len growl and Mick hiss. “Don’t,” Len ordered. “Don’t shut us out!”

Barry trembled and quickly pulled away. His eyes darted back and forth between them. “Stay out of that!” he snapped. “That’s none of your business!”

“You’re our bonded!” Mick argued. “Of course it’s our business!”

“It has nothing to do with you!” Barry argued back.

“Oh?” Len growled. “Then what is it? Explain it to us. If it’s really nothing to do with us, we’ll leave it alone.”

Barry shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Flash stuff,” he hissed.

Mick stepped closer and gently placed his hands on either side of Barry’s face. “Please,” he said softly. “We want to help.”

Maybe it was the plea in Mick’s eyes. Maybe it was the exhaustion Barry had been fighting for so long. Maybe it was the anger in Len’s touch as he wrapped his arms around Barry from behind. Maybe it was simply the strong urge to cement their bond. Whatever the reason (and maybe it was all of them) Barry shuddered and suddenly all his walls crashed down. Mick and Len gasped, almost yelling out, as Barry’s emotions hit them fully for the first time.

In their heads they could see it all, as if they were watching a movie. They watched Barry’s mom die in the middle of a lightning storm. They watched his dad stand before a jury and be found guilty. They watched West shove a young Barry into a squad car when he tried to sneak and visit his dad. They watched Barry endure bullies and beatings and broken hearts and jeering coworkers. Barry gained powers, but he also gained more tormentors. Not just the metas he fought, but Not-Wells betraying him, Zoom almost killing him, a team who saw the Flash first and Barry second, West who was just as quick to point out flaws as he was to dole out affection. Worst of all was Iris. 

Len had a great capacity to hate. Lewis had taught him how. There was no one he hated as much as he hated his abusive bastard of a father. Iris West was quickly becoming a close second. Len watched her separate Barry from everyone else. She pushed away his potential friends. She was very good at making him think he was weak by stepping in and fighting his fights for him before he had a chance to discover his own strength. As they got older, she ran off girls and guys alike who showed any interest in the young man. Anyone who got past her initial disapproval was soon treated as a threat. More than once she stripped Barry of his confidence, undermined his decisions or punished him with silence if he did something she didn’t like. With those she couldn’t run off, like Snow and Ramon, she insinuated herself into the group and took over, despite her lack of qualification to lead a group of scientists. 

Barry seemed unaware of this, possibly because it happened slowly, subtly, over the twenty years they had known one another. But for Len and Mick, seeing this all at once, the emotional abuse she had put Barry through was obvious. She had convinced him that he didn’t deserve privacy. She made him feel guilty every time he kept secrets or just simply didn’t tell her something. She had destroyed his self-worth. She gave him just enough affection to keep his hopes up. Fortunately for them, when she finally did decide she wanted Barry, the pull of their soul marks was strong enough to make Barry back away. 

On the tail end of that, Len and Mick were hit with the truth of Barry Allen. He didn’t reject them because he didn’t want their bond. He reject them for so long because he thought they would reject him or maybe just use then discard him. He thought that anyone who took a moment to know him would find him worthless. 

All because Iris West had convinced him that she was the only one who truly cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, you'll see a much darker, more manipulative Iris. Although the comic version of Iris had her ups and downs, she was, for the most part, a loving and supportive character who anchored Barry. The show's version is too selfish and arrogant for me and I play that up here.


	9. Communion and Memories pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Barry, Len and Mick reliving memories from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and chapter eight were supposed to be one long chapter, but I messed up while posting, so I decided to just post it separately.

Len jolted slightly when Mick shifted. He was surprised to see that Barry was slumped between them, almost unconscious. Mick had adjusted his grip so that he was actually holding Barry up. Len swallowed a curse and moved so he could lift Barry up in a bridal hold. He stumbled to the couch and sat down, Barry across his lap. Mick took the spot beside him, gently rubbing Barry’s knee.

“What the fuck was that?” Mick asked, sounding exhausted. “It was like...”

“Like we were in his head,” Len finished for him, voice thick with anger. Mick nodded, his own expression a mix of fear and anger. “I… I don’t know. Somehow we were seeing his memories.”

“I’ve never heard of that before,” Mick argued. “Did you know that could happen?”

Len shook his head. “Maybe it’s a Triad thing,” he suggested. 

Barry sighed as he instinctively burrowed into Len’s chest. His eyelids fluttered slightly as he sunk deeper into an exhausted sleep. Once he was completely relaxed Mick shifted so he could touch Len and Barry both comfortably. Len slowly inched around until he was lying down on the sofa, Barry cradled in his arms, draping one leg over Barry’s to keep him in place.

Slowly the pain faded and they were able to feel other things. With no walls between them, mentally, they began noticing more healthy memories. The pride Barry felt when he processed evidence and helped solve cases. The freedom he felt when he tapped into the speedforce. Shockingly, there was a small measure of trust and respect prevalent when Barry’s mind brushed over their bond.

Len sighed softly as he pressed a gentle kiss to Barry’s temple. “You’re ours, now,” he whispered. “We are yours. Nothing and no one is going to take that from us.” Feeling Barry relax even more made his heart leap. For the first time since discovering that Barry was their third, Len let himself honestly hope.

***

Barry looked around the grey, smoky area carefully, but his instincts told him he was alone. He wasn’t sure how he got here, or even where ‘here’ was. The last thing he remembered was Len pulling him into a hug. Looking down at himself, he was surprised by his attire. Thick black jeans and heavy combat boots weren’t his usual style. Neither were the thin gray Henley and army-green cotton jacket. On each thigh he was wearing a thick leather holster, but no weapons. 

He heard a noise behind him, so he turned. Through the smoke he could see vague shadows. Barry began walking in that direction, more curious than alarmed. He tried to call out to whoever was around, but no matter how hard he tried, he didn’t make any sounds. Soon he was close enough to the shadows to see more distinct images. 

There were five people in a circular room. The only one he recognized was Mick. He was lying on an examination table, electrodes on his temples, under his earlobes and on the base of his neck. Barry rushed forward to pull him free, certain this was a bad thing, but his hands couldn’t find purchase. He felt solid enough, but touching Mick was like touching water, he could not grip him. 

The others in the room didn’t notice him. They continued discussing what they were doing. Barry tried so hard to scream or threaten as they continued to wipe Mick’s memories away and replace them with something called Chronos. Suddenly the scene disappeared and he spun around, searching for Mick.

A house was visible through the haze, so Barry ran there. The place was neat and tidy on the outside, but looked dark and uninviting. He was just reaching the porch when a window on the upper floor slid open and a young girl crawled out onto the small porch roof. Barry could see an older boy inside. He handed the girl a battered pink backpack and shut the window quickly. Barry called out to the girl, but again, he had no voice. She huddled in a corner of the roof, hands over her ears and pack cradled in her lap.

Barry hurried inside, intent on getting upstairs to pull the girl back inside. He froze at the scene in the living room. A thick set man was standing over the young boy, beer bottle in one hand and police baton in the other. Barry had no trouble recognizing Lewis Snart. Len was on his hands and knees, retching. Blood dripped from a busted lip and his naked back was a mass of bruises and scars. Barry rushed forward, but just like with Mick, he was physically unable to pull Snart away from Len. Barry dropped to his knees and desperately tried to shield Len, but every hit passed right through him. He could feel Len’s pain and it broke something inside him. Barry was trying his best to protect Len when the images disappeared again. 

The scene vanished and soon was replaced with another. This time it was Mick on the Waverider. Barry was helpless to interfere as Mick’s teammates belittled his intelligence. 

He watched as Len was jumped in juvie and almost killed. 

Mick, caught in an inferno. 

A barely adult Len, obviously drugged, being called a fag and slapped repeatedly by some woman in a slinky red dress. 

Countless times when men and women used Len and Mick for their own gains, driving home the idea that neither man was worthwhile. 

Then... nothing. The latest vision ended, but was not immediately replaced with another. He spun around to try and locate his soulmates. Fear and helplessness consumed him as he raced through a never ending nothingness. He had to find Len and Mick! He had to rescue them! They were everything to him! 

Faint footsteps reached his ears and he ran toward them. Soon he saw a tall shadow and he ran faster. It seemed to take hours to reach the person. Finally he had a clear view of them and he skidded to a stop. “Hello, Slugger.”

More tears spilled down his face. “Dad?” He barely registered that he could hear himself now.

“Sort of,” Henry said with a gentle smile.

“Y-you died,” Barry pointed out.

“I did,” he agreed. “But I’m still in your heart.”

A wretched sob tore from Barry’s throat. “Dad, I am so sorry.”

“None of that, now,” Henry said tenderly. “What happened was not your fault. The blame rests solely on Zoom, Slugger. We don’t have much time, and we need to talk before you wake up.”

“What’s going on?” Barry demanded. “Where are we? This isn’t a normal dream.”

“You’re inside your soulmate’s memories,” Henry said. “They have already seen yours, and now you are seeing theirs.”

Barry frowned. “That’s not possible. I’ve never even heard of such a thing.”

“It’s your powers,” Henry explained. “The speed force is pushing you three to understand one another better. You know it’s sentient, right?” Barry nodded. The speed force was a living, thinking place. He had ‘spoken’ to it on several occasions. Henry smiled. “It is trying to heal your bond. You and your soulmates have fought it so long, it is strained. Weakened. The speed force wants you happy and healthy, and that means fixing the stress on your bond. It is showing you the memories of your two men so you will better understand why they are who they are.”

“I know their pasts,” Barry said weakly.

“But you’ve never really given thought to how their pasts molded them,” Henry told him. “Joe and Iris are not going to accept this easily. You need to be strong enough, sure enough, in your bond to fight for Leonard and Mick.”

“I would never abandon my soulbond,” Barry promised. 

“I know you wouldn’t,” Henry assured him. “But you need to realize that they need you to be willing to accept them just as much as you need them to be supportive. You need to trust them and let them help you. And you need to give them the acceptance and support they have never gotten, but desperately want. Lean on them, slugger. Let them give you the love you deserve.”

“They don’t love me,” Barry argued.

The smoke to their left cleared and Barry gasped. He could see Mick and Len on the couch. He was cradled against Len. Barry swallowed as he watched them rub his back and run their fingers through his hair. 

“He’s hurting so badly, Lenny,” Mick whispered. “I hate this.”

Len nodded as he stared down at Barry. “He’s ours, now, Mick. We’ll fix this. We’ll make him happy.”

“He doesn’t want us,” Mick pointed out, pressing his cheek to Len’s shoulder.

“No,” Len agreed, “but he’s still ours. We’ll take care of him. We’ll do whatever it takes to make him happy.”

Both men were silent for along moment. Mick looked up, eyes wet. “Think he’ll ever love us back?”

Len sighed and leaned up to kiss Mick softly. “I hope so,” he answered. “We’ll just have to treat him as good as we can and hope for the best. He’ll never trust us like he does them but maybe we can find some middle ground.”

“Maybe,” Mick agreed sadly. “He does trust us some, though. It’s a start.”

Len sighed and leaned closer to Mick. “My soulmates,” he whispered longingly.

Mick smiled and drape his arm over Len’s shoulders. “My soulmates.”

The scene faded and Barry looked back at his father. “D-dad? They love me?” he whispered, a spark of hope burning in his heart.

“Just as you love them,” Henry told him. “Even though you tried to deny it.”

Barry covered his eyes with a hand. “They’ve been my enemies for so long. I’m not supposed to love them,” he admitted.

“That’s Joe and Iris talking, son. I know you loved Iris for a long time, but it blinded you to how selfish she is. She denied you so many potential friends. Joe is too narrow-minded to ever believe a criminal can reform. To him, life is black and white. Good and evil. You know better,” Henry pointed out. “You are a Triad. You were made to love one another. The three of you complete each other. Mick is the passion that burns in all three of you. Len is the determination that guides all three of you. You are the hope that strengthens all three of you. You need one another. Do not let others tear you apart, Barry.”

Barry nodded and squared his shoulders. “I do love them,” he admitted. “And I want them to love me. I want to belong to them, be important to them.”

Henry cupped the back of Barry’s neck and smiled at him. “You are. You just have to accept what they are offering you.”

“I will,” Barry promised, letting himself begin to believe. 

“Now,” Henry said, releasing him and stepping back, “wake up, Barry.”


	10. Just-For-Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up determined to have the type of bond he, and his mates, really want.

Barry gasped as he jerked awake. Len apparently wasn’t expecting him to move, and Barry ended up tumbling off the couch to the floor. Barry blinked several times as he reoriented himself. Mick, who had gotten up to finish fixing their meal, came rushing back into the room, almost tripping over Barry. Len leaned down and quickly pulled Barry up onto the couch beside him, both thieves studying him carefully.

“You okay, Scar…?!”

Len’s eyes bugged out as Barry suddenly turned and pressed their lips together. He froze for all of three seconds before responding. His hands found their way into Barry’s hair and he tugged and pulled, maneuvering Barry into a better position to deepen the kiss. He growled when Barry firmly pulled away and turned to Mick who was watching them hungrily. Barry jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Mick’s shoulders, kissing him just as he had Len. 

Len slowly got to his feet, trying not to startle Barry and make him shy away from them. “Scarlet? Not that we’re objecting, but what is going on?”

Barry blushed and released Mick, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “Um, I saw… at least I think I saw… it was weird, kind of like a dream, but not… and you both were there… um, then I talked to my dad… it’s a bit confusing...” Barry paused and took a deep breath. He could see they were taking him seriously, but he also knew he wasn’t really explaining anything.

He reached out and took each man’s hand in his. “I saw your memories,” he said softly. He felt both men tense, but he held on. “And I saw you here. Talking about seeing mine.” Barry bit his bottom lip for a second. “Did you mean it?” he asked. “About wanting me to be happy with you?”

Mick and Len exchanged tense looks. “Yeah,” Mick answered. “You’re our soulmate. Of course we want you to be happy.”

Barry took in a deep breath. “I want you to be happy, too,” he admitted. “I don’t want a strained bond. I don’t want to just be your Conscious. I...” Barry looked at both of them steadily. “I want us all to be happy. I’m done pretending I don’t care about both of you, that I haven’t wanted you both for a long time.”

He paused for a moment and struggled to find the words he wanted. “The things I saw...” Both men tensed a bit more, but Barry shook his head. “I tried so hard to protect you both. From Lewis, from some weird guys who called Mick ‘Kronos’, from thugs and bullies and bad cops…” Barry sniffled and tugged both men closer to him. “I know it won’t be easy. I doubt anyone but Caitlin will understand. But as long as you let me, I’ll stay right here.”

Len stared at Barry as if scared to believe what he was hearing. Mick reacted more physically. He growled and wrapped a hand around the back of Barry’s neck and kissed him hard. Barry’s grip on Len tightened even as he responded to Mick. After a long, breathless kiss, Mick released him and Len surged forward, tangling his fingers in Barry’s hair and plundering his mouth.

When air became a necessity Len pulled away. He stroked Barry’s jawline with his thumbs as they all struggled to remain calm. Len took in a slow, heavy breath. “Be sure,” he warned gently. “If we do this,” he paused and looked at Mick who nodded immediately. He looked back at Barry who was watching him intently. “If we do this, there is no turning back, Scarlet. We’ll be a true Triad. That means we live together. We sleep together. We love together.”

Barry stared at Len for several seconds before turning and staring at Mick for an equal amount of time. “I’m sure,” he said firmly. “I want this. I want you both. I want everything you will give me.”

Mick bent slightly and picked Barry up in a bridal carry. “Lenny, let’s claim our hero,” he said gruffly, turning and walking back to the bedroom. Len smiled widely as he followed.

***

Len propped himself up on one elbow as he watched Barry wiggle closer to Mick’s chest. His breathing evened out, one hand curled tight around Mick’s bicep. Mick reached over and grabbed Len’s hand, threading their fingers together and resting them on Barry’s hip. 

“Well, that’s a few myths dispelled,” Mick joked.

“Whatta ya mean?” Len asked tiredly, barely suppressing a yawn.

“Remember those blogs we read back when you were trying to find out who he was under the mask?” Mick asked. “The ones that wondered about the Flash’s sexual abilities? Whether he vibrates or has a super fast recovery period? Whether he cums as fast as he runs?”

Len snorted as he shifted to press closer to Barry’s back. “Well, he definitely vibrates.”

“Got some impressive stamina, though,” Mick pointed out. 

“True,” Len replied sleepily. “Good thing he’s got a normal refractory period. Not sure the two us could keep up otherwise.”

“I can’t believe you two are talking about this,” Barry muttered, eyes still closed even as his cheeks turned pink.

Mick chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Can’t blame us for being curious, Red.”

“Sure I can,” Barry mumbled. “Sleep now. Then food.”

Len pressed soft kisses to Barry’s shoulders as he got comfortable. “Sure thing, Scarlet.” He hesitated a moment, meeting Mick’s eyes questioningly. Barry must have felt his conflicted feelings through the bond because a swell of affection filled him.

“Goodnight, Len. Goodnight, Mick,” Barry whispered softly.

Len smiled as he closed his eyes. He didn’t say anything, but he pushed his feelings through the bond so his mates would know how he felt. Barry and Mick both responded by filling their bond with their own affection. Len curled up around Barry tighter. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

***

Len watched warily as Barry paced back and forth in front of the couch while Mick was standing in front of the kitchen door, scowling angrily. Not even 24 hours since they agreed to give their bond a real chance and already there was conflict. “You need to prioritize!” Mick growled.

“I told you I wasn’t going to stop being the Flash!” Barry snapped.

“Ain’t askin’ you to!” Mick snapped back. “We’re askin’ you to let the cops do their job! Let them handle the human crimes and you focus on the meta stuff.”

“But I can do more than they can,” Barry argued. “And I can do it faster and with less chance of getting hurt!”

“Then why have cops?” Mick asked, spitting the words out through clenched teeth. “Why pay ‘em to sit on their asses?”

Barry flinched slightly and shook his head. “That’s not what they’re...”

“West got pissed that he got called out to a plain old B&E, Red,” Len carefully reminded him. “He, and others at the CCPD, have gotten so soft from relying on the Flash to do their jobs for them, they can’t even handle a jay walker. They are paid to handle crime, so let them do their job.”

Barry sighed, looking conflicted. “But...”

Len crossed the room quickly and pulled Barry into his arms. “We aren’t trying to stop you from being a hero. We like that you use your powers to help people. We like battling you. But we also see how little sleep, how little downtime, you get. We’re worried, Scarlet. And we’re greedy. We want to spend time with you, too. Not just sleeping together, but meals or dates. Is that too much to ask?”

Barry stayed stiff for a few seconds before his shoulders slumped and he held onto Len. “I want that too, but it’s not like we can spend too much time together outside of heists.”

“Why not?” demanded Mick, still angry, but slowly calming.

Barry raised his head and looked around the room. “It’s not safe,” he pointed out. “Any of my enemies can find me here. You can’t stay at the lab because Joe will arrest you. And be honest, this place isn’t exactly comfortable.”

Len looked around the safe-house critically. It was once a bookstore. There was the main sales floor, a small office and bathroom and a small loft that used to be storage. There was a couch, table, a couple of straight-backed chairs and upstairs was a double bed. Okay, so it wasn’t fancy. Never had to be.

“You want someplace fancier?” Mick asked.

Barry turned to face Mick. “Not fancy, but secure,” he explained. “Someplace I don’t have to worry about waking up with Mardon or Bivolo about to stab me in my sleep.”

“They wouldn’t dare,” Len growled.

Barry sighed softly. “Maybe not, but I can’t help feeling like it’s not safe for me here. I trust you and Mick, I do, but the other Rogues? Not at all.”

“You know, we could get a new place,” Mick hesitantly suggested. “Someplace no one but us would know about.”

Barry looked a bit hopeful. “Just us?”

“Me, Len and you,” Mick nodded. 

“You’d be okay with that?” Len asked. “Not even telling your team where you live?”

Barry thought about it for a minute before nodding. “Actually, yes, I would. Our place. Our home. No Rogues, no team, a place where the three of us can just relax and be together. I like that.”

Len cuddled Barry close again. “Then that’s what we’ll do,” he promised. 

Barry kissed him briefly, a big smile on his face when he pulled back. “I’m off the next few days. Can we look around now?”

“Tomorrow,” Len promised. “We’ll contact a couple of real estate companies and see what’s available.”

Barry held out a hand to Mick who eagerly joined them. “Thank you,” Barry whispered. “And, I’ll cut back on patrols, too. Jesse and Wally can take a few more, either together or alone.”

Mick snorted as he wrapped around his soulmates. “Somethin’ tells me they’ll patrol together.”

Barry giggled softly as he relaxed more. A real, safe, just-for-them home. With his soulmates. He couldn’t wait.


	11. Bruised but Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has paperwork to fill out and friends to talk to. Fingers crossed it goes well.

Barry fidgeted as he waited for Captain Singh to finish reading over the paperwork Barry had handed him. After a couple of huffs, a few sighs and one strained grunt the captain set aside the papers and looked at him. 

“So, you’ve bonded to Snart and Rory already?” he asked.

Barry nodded warily. “Yes, sir. Three days ago.”

“And you are positive this won’t interfere with your work?”

“I assure you it won’t,” Barry promised. “I’ll excuse myself from any and all cases that may involve either or both of them.”

Singh gave Barry a stern look. “And what about your other work?” he asked. “Will the Flash also be excusing himself from their crimes?”

Barry froze (no pun intended) and he could feel himself pale. “S-sir?”

Singh rolled his eyes. “Please,” he muttered with annoyance. “I’ve been a detective for over twenty years, Allen. I’d be a disgrace to my profession if I didn’t notice that you woke up from a lightning-induced coma just as a lightning-powered superhero appeared in Central. Besides, you’re not exactly subtle about sneaking away if a meta attacks during work hours. Which just makes it more annoying when you're always so damn late.”

Barry groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Len’s right. I suck at keeping a secret identity.”

Singh snorted. “Never thought I’d agree with a thief, but then again, never thought I’d be in charge of a superhero, either. Okay,” he said, picking back up the paperwork, “I’ll get these on file. Until they’re processed you’ll be on paid leave. It should take from five to ten days.”

Barry nodded quickly and left. The bond pulsed with concern, but he let them feel his relief. He avoided looking at Joe, hurrying to the elevator. He still needed to visit the labs and talk to his team. Hopefully it went as well as talking to his captain had.

The elevator doors opened and Barry jumped slightly as he almost walked right into Iris. For a moment he was certain he saw a white-hot fury in her eyes, but it was gone so fast, he couldn’t be sure. He sighed as she quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Barry, can we talk?” she asked gently.

“Hey, Iris,” he mumbled. “Um, now’s not a great time. I’m on my way to the lab.”

Iris sighed sadly and looked down at the floor. “So that’s it? You bond to criminals and suddenly there’s no time for your family? For me?”

Barry flinched as guilt curled around his heart and squeezed tight. “It’s not that,” he tried to reassure her. “But the last couple of days have been… stressful. I’m trying to sort it all out.”

Iris gave him a small, sad smile. “I get it. I just want you to be happy, you know.”

Barry sighed and moved forward to wrap her in a hug. “I know. I’m sorry, Iris.”

“I’m just worried about you,” she continued. “Barry, they’re not good people and..,” she paused and looked up at him through her lashes, “and you know you’re important to me. I can’t stand the thought of you being hurt by those men.”

Barry frowned and pulled away from her. “Iris, they’re my soulmates. They won’t hurt me.”

She sighed softly and rubbed his arms. “I just can’t help but feel like they have ulterior motives. And I guess, I just thought that, well, you and I...” Iris’ voice faded and she sighed softly.

Barry started to reply, but once again he saw a flicker in her eyes. It made him tap into his speed to slow down the world and really study Iris. He was stunned by the depth of anger in her eyes. When had she gotten so angry? Was she angry at him? Upset he had found his soulmates? He recalled her words at the lab yesterday. The way she looked at Len and Mick as if they were scum. Barry pulled away from the speed force and let time resume it’s natural pace. 

“They care about me,” he told her. Barry took a steadying breath. “And I care about them, Iris. Last night we decided to form a true Triad. I’m moving into an apartment so I can spend more time with them.”

Iris gasped and her hands tightened on his arms briefly. “What?!” she asked tightly.

“It’s for the best,” Barry said. “Staying at the lab was never supposed to be permanent, anyway. I won’t live in one of their safe houses, obviously. So, I’m getting an apartment so we have somewhere that’s just for us.”

“Oh,” she mumbled. “So, where are you moving to? Do you need help unpacking?”

Barry tried to keep his tension off his face. “Well, you see, we’re not really telling anyone the address. Len and Mick are still criminals. Plus they have their own enemies, and they don’t want anyone finding me through them.”

“Barry, that’s unacceptable,” Iris argued. “I’m your best friend! How can you let them keep you from your family and friends like this?!”

Barry frowned and stepped back from Iris. Discomfort and anxiety began to build in him. He could feel Mick and Len’s immediate concern, but he couldn’t focus on reassuring them. “They’re not keeping me from anyone,” he said warily. “I’ll still see you and Joe. I’ll still see Cisco and Caitlin. I’m still going to do both my jobs. It’s just my address that no one will know.”

Iris shook her head furiously. “No. I’m not letting them do this. I’m not letting those men take you from me!”

Barry swallowed nervously. He didn’t like the possessive anger in Iris’ eyes. He didn’t like the way her hands clenched over and over as if she wanted to hit something. Hit him. Barry took a deep breath and moved around Iris. “I have to go,” he mumbled.

“Barry, we have to discuss this!” she insisted. 

Barry shook his head. “Please,” he begged softly. “I’ve got a lot to sort through. Please, just… not now.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, stepping into the elevator and jabbing the button for the first floor. He didn’t draw a relieved breath until the doors shut and the elevator lurched into motion. Cautious concern flooded him and he was able to send back a feeling of relief. His phone buzzed and he opened the text message.

_Okay? - Mick_

Barry smiled and texted back before putting away his phone and preparing to go to the lab.

_Better. See you soon. -Barry_

***

Barry took a deep breath before entering the cortex. Cisco was hunched over a monitor and fiddling with something on the screen. Caitlin was tapping on her tablet. Harry and Jesse were standing in front of a board, going over a timeline. Looking at it carefully, Barry realized it was plotting the time from when he first met Len until now. 

“What’s going on?” he asked warily, looking from the board to the others.

Caitlin smiled as she looked up. “Hi. We’re trying to figure out the best way to strengthen your bond.”

Barry’s jaw hung open for a moment. “Um, what?”

Cisco removed the lollipop from his mouth and used it to point to the board. “Your soulbond. Fighting it so long probably strained it. That’s why you’ve been so stressed. So, we’re going to fix that.”

“By resisting for so long, your soulbond is, essentially, bruised,” Harry said clinically. “Your mood swings lately indicate that you may have reached a breaking point. If we can reverse the damage, your inhibited healing factor and depression will also reverse.”

Caitlin tilted her tablet to show Barry some a chart with a red line that was slowly descending. “I’m going to need to run some more test over the next few weeks to see if we’re correct, but I believe we’ll soon see some increases in your overall health and the strength of your bond.”

Barry stared at them all for several seconds in disbelief. When he was finally able to pull himself together he noticed a renewed sense of worry through the bond. He also realized he could feel Len and Mick getting closer.


	12. Dropping Her Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry sees the real Iris for the first time.

“You...” Barry paused and considered his words carefully. “You don’t mind that I’m bonded to Len and Mick?”

Cisco snorted. “Dude, we really should have seen that coming. You three were always flirting or giving each other googly eyes.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Mr. Allen, while we may not see the appeal of Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory, the fact is, the universe chose them for you. Or maybe it chose you for them. Either way, you are meant to be. It would be ridiculous for us to object. Besides, they aren’t the worst people you could bond with. While thieves, they aren’t megalomaniac speedsters hell bent on world conquest or destruction.”

“Or murderous reincarnated magicians with boundary issues,” Cisco pointed out.

“Evil doppleganger from another Earth,” Jessie suggested.

Caitlin nodded as she set aside her tablet and walked over to him. “Barry, they are your soulmates. Even if we hated them, which we don’t, they are still the men bound to you. Besides, they really do seem to care about you.”

“They do. I… I don’t know how to explain it, but when we were touching, to help communion, it’s like I… like we saw each other’s memories. I saw my Dad. I spoke to him,” Barry said with a soft smile. “He told me the same thing. That the bond was weakened and the speed force wanted it healthy.” Barry paused and scratched at the back of his neck. “We, um, decided to form a true bond. To be a real triad.”

“Excellent,” Harry said, writing out a formula on the board quickly. “The increased strength of the bond will go a long way to strengthening your connection to the speed force, as well. That, in turn, will increase your powers and healing factor.”

“There’s also the added benefits to your soulmates,” Caitlin said with a smile.

“What do you mean?” asked Barry.

Caitlin walked over and showed him her tablet screen. “You know I study soul bonds in my spare time. I believe that the stronger the bond, the healthier the soulmates. Strength, stamina, intelligence. All these things are stronger the healthier a person is. I first noticed it with me and Ronnie. As we grew closer, his hypertension lessened. My insomnia went away. When he died,” she paused and drew in a soft breath, “well, I don’t sleep much anymore.”

Barry felt a surge of grief for his friend. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Caitlin sank into the hug.

“Should we be jealous, Scarlet?” 

Barry turned his head and watched Len and Mick enter the cortex warily. They glanced around the room, noting everyone in it, before turning their attention back to Barry. He gave them shy smiles and shook his head. 

“You didn’t have to come all the way down here,” he said.

Mick snorted and walked over to press a soft kiss to his temple. “Course we did.”

Len moved closer, as well, stopping just shy of actually touching Barry. Barry released Caitlin and closed that scant distance, linking his hand to Len’s and laying his head on the older man’s shoulder. He grinned as he felt Len’s relief through the bond.

“What’s that?” Len asked, pointing to the board.

Caitlin smiled widely at both men and waved to some chairs. “Have a seat, gentlemen. We’re discussing the benefits of your bond.”

***

Barry tugged hesitantly at the hem of his t-shirt as he entered the bedroom. Len was already on the bed, a book in his lap. Mick was standing in front of the closet, pulling on lounge pants. Barry breathed in and let it out slowly. “So, um, what do you think about what the team said?” he asked cautiously.

Len kept his eyes on his book but lifted one eyebrow as high as it would go. “You mean the part where New Wells said he wanted us to fuck at the lab so they could get a base reading of our vitals to help with their formulas?”

“Or the part where Frosty said they wanted to record it?” Mick smirked.

Barry groaned as he blushed bright red. “No!” he whined loudly. “The part where they said my powers might affect you.” Barry threw himself face-down on the bed, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I seriously can’t believe they brought up sex to you guys.”

“Speaking of,” Mick growled huskily.

Barry squeaked as muscular thighs settled on either side of his knees. The squeak faded into a moan as strong hands pulled back on his hips until he was kneeling on the bed. Beside him, Len set aside his book before maneuvering himself in front of Barry, his legs spread on either side. Barry eyed the growing bulge in Len’s boxers eagerly. Mick leaned forward, plastering himself to Barry’s back as he reached out and pulled Len in for a kiss. Barry dipped his head and pressed close-mouthed kisses to Len’s clothed erection while also grinding back on Mick’s.

Len lifted his hips enough to shimmy his boxers out of the way, moaning heatedly as Barry immediately took him into his mouth. All three men opened themselves up fully to their bond, allowing each other’s feelings to flow through them all. Barry wiggled his hips impatiently, needing more. Mick chuckled against Len’s lips and broke the kiss. “So greedy,” he teased. “Hold on, Red. We’ve got you.”

Barry grinned around Len’s shaft. This was home. This was where he was meant to be. Cradled between his Len and his Mick.

***

Barry set his duffel bag beside the door and took another look around the room to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. Len and Mick were at their new condo, installing a high tech security system. He was going to head over once Caitlin got there to draw some blood for her tests. 

“Barry.”

He tensed slightly before turning around and pasting a smile on his face. “Hey, Iris.”

Iris didn’t smile back. She crossed her arms over her chest as she blocked the doorway. “We need to talk,” she said firmly. “Dad and I are worried about you, Barry. You’re all caught up in this soulmate thing and those criminals are taking advantage of you.”

“They’re my soulmates, Iris,” Barry said tiredly. “I understand that you and Joe hate this, but the fact is, this was inevitable. We were destined for one another long before we met. Whatever mistakes they have made, whatever mistakes I have made, we belong together. And to be honest, I’m happy with them. They care about me.”

“They’re villains!” she snapped.

“They’re my Root and my Will,” Barry said softly. “I… I love them, Iris. They love me. You can’t lie in a bond. I know how they feel because the bond tells me. Why are you fighting this so hard? Why don’t you want me to be happy?”

“Because you don’t deserve it!” Iris shouted suddenly. She was breathing hard, hands clenched by her sides as she glared at him. “You love them? God, how I hate you sometimes! Why do you get to have everything? Poor, poor Barry! Mommy died and Daddy went to jail, so I get stuck having to share my home, my life with you! I have to share _MY_ dad’s love! I have to give up part of _MY_ home to you! Holidays, vacations, even my friends! I had to share everything that should have been MINE with YOU! You! You! You! 

What about me, huh? _‘Wait for Barry, Iris! Protect Barry, Iris! Be nice to Barry, Iris!’_ You got the full scholarship and I had to work at Jitters! You got to join the CCPD and I got a lecture on how dangerous the CCPD was! You got fucking superpowers and I got lies and secrets! You get soulmates and MY FIANCE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!”

Barry trembled, pale and sick to his stomach, as Iris screamed at him. How had he never seen this before? Had she always hated him this much? Was this his fault? Had he ruined Iris’ life that badly?

“That’s not fair.” Barry was startled by his own voice. Still, now that the words were spoken, he couldn’t regret them. She wasn’t being fair. “I-I was a kid when Joe took me in. How is that my fault? I didn’t make him. He took me in because he’s a good man. My scholarship? I worked hard for my grades, Iris. You had scholarships, too, but you turned them down. You didn’t want to go to Gotham or Coast City. You didn’t even know what you wanted to study until a couple of years ago. I didn’t ask to get struck by lightning. I didn’t ask for Thawne to go back in time and kill my mom! I sure as hell didn’t make him terrorize me for half my life!”

Barry shook his head, struggling to hold back tears as his entire body tensed painfully. He vaguely noted that he could feel worry through his bonds, but his focus was on the woman in front of him. For years Iris had been his rock. His best friend. Discovering that she had despised him all this time was soul-shattering.

“Maybe Eddie is my fault,” he said faintly. “but for you to say I caused his death just to hurt you?” Barry shook his head hard, trying to push away the panic building inside him. “You can’t really believe that. You can't! I would never hurt you, Iris!”

“You’re a curse!” she hissed. “Everyone who knows you ends up paying for your mistakes! Maybe fate is right. You deserve murderers as your soulmates.”

Barry felt each word as if it was a physical blow. He stumbled back until he hit the wall, eyes clouding with tears. He didn’t even notice Iris leaving. He barely managed to block his bond with Len and Mick before his legs moved on instinct and he sped out the floor. He knew he was crying. He knew he was wasn't thinking straight. But, he felt so detached from everything, so disconnected, it was like watching himself through a thick pane of glass. He felt… unreal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big THANK YOU to Oranges_and_Wildfires for inspiring Wells and Caitlin's requests for the Triad, as well as the small sex scene that follwed. OaW made this chapter a little bit naughtier than it originally was.


	13. Triad to Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Mick get a little help from new friends as Barry hits rock bottom.

Len gripped the steering wheel tighter, his chest so tight he could hardly draw in a full breath. Beside him Mick was clutching his knees with white-knuckled intensity. Barry had shut down their bond. They couldn’t feel him now, but before the bond disappeared he had been in pain. Was there a fight? Had he been injured? Why the hell hadn’t anyone on his team called them? Snow had promised to let them know when Barry was hurt, dammit! They slung gravel as they sped into the back lot of Star Labs. They were both out of the car before the engine stopped purring. It took only a dozen or so seconds to reach the cortex through the side hall. Caitlin and Harry both looked up with surprise as they rushed in.

“Where’s Barry?” Len demanded.

“He’s not with you?” Caitlin asked. 

“Would we be looking for him if he were?” Mick growled.

Harry gave them a stern look before shrugging. “We haven’t seen him since last night.”

Caitlin chewed on her bottom lip briefly. “I’m supposed to draw some blood today, but I just got here a few minutes ago. He might still be packing.”

Len and Mick turned and hurried down the left hall where Barry’s room was located. They found his duffel bag by the door, but the room was empty. Len slapped the wall and turned to Mick with frustration. Mick stared at the duffel bag for a moment, brow furrowed. Before either man could decide what to do next, they heard Demon Lover by Creepshow playing. Len fished Barry’s phone out of the duffel bag and read the screen. Blood? What kind of name was that? He swiped the screen with a frown.

“Who is this?” he growled.

“My friend he’s been, through joy and pain. Heavy the hurt, his heart is slain. Woe to she who makes him weep. The burden he bears was hers to keep. Soon the day...”

“Ent! Just give me the fucking phone!”

“More there is, I have to speak!”

“Give me the phone!”

“Greetings there are that should be heard!”

“Are you two seriously fighting over who gets to meet Barry’s soulmates first?”

Len pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it with annoyance. Just as he was putting it back to his ear he heard the sound of skin slapping skin.

“Hello?” a woman asked, sounding the way he felt.

“Who is this?” Len growled.

“I am Dr. Leslie Thompkins. May I ask who I am speaking with?”

“Leonard Snart,” he growled. “Why are you calling my soulmate’s phone?”

“Because I had no other way of contacting either of Barry’s soulmates and hoped one of you had access to his phone.”

Len gripped Mick’s hand tightly. “You know we have a Triad,” he accused.

“So have I,” she replied calmly.

“The Gotham friends,” he guessed.

“Yes. Barry is with us, now, but he’s… not very responsive,” she said gently. “After discovering what happened earlier, I’m not surprised. However, we feel it is best if we return him as quickly as possible to you to help him heal.”

“What are you talking about?” Len demanded. “What happened earlier?”

There was silence for several seconds before the woman sighed softly. “You don’t know, do you? I’m sending you a video from the lab’s security cameras. When Barry showed up like this, my Will opened our link to Star Lab’s cameras. You should know what you’re dealing with. In the meantime, we are about to board a jet. We will be landing at Ferris Air in 90 minutes. All I ask is that you keep our identities secret. Few know of our bond and we would like to keep it that way.”

“You’re protecting our mate,” Len said tightly. “That is the least we can do.”

“90 minutes, Mister Snart.”

The woman hung up and Barry’s phone buzzed to announce a message. Len opened the link quickly and turned so Mick could watch the video as well. Len could feel the bond between him and Mick surging with anger and grief. How dare that bitch talk to their soulmate like that!

Mick tugged Len to him and pressed his lips to his mate’s temple. “He’ll be back soon,” Mick growled. “He’s gonna need us to be strong and calm.”

“Fuck, Mick! I can’t even imagine what he’s feeling,” Len whispered. 

Mick’s hold tightened. “We’ll get him back and we’ll fix this.”

“And her?” Len hissed.

“You’ll think of something,” Mick assured him.

***

Len and Mick stood beside the car as the jet opened up and four people disembarked. The woman, the doctor they assumed, was in her fifties. On her left was a tall, thin gentleman about ten years older. His suit was understated, but expensive. On her right was something… unexpected.

Obviously not human, the creature was huge, with horns and talons. His yellow skin and red eyes made Mick itch to grab Barry away from the beast and shield him. Unfortunately those talons were currently cradling Barry to it’s broad, red-clothed chest.

Len’s grip on the handle of his coldgun tightened as he cautiously approached the Triad. “Dr. Thompkins,” he greeted.

The woman smiled tiredly. “Mr. Snart. This is my Root, Alfred Pennyworth. This is Etrigan, the demon. His human half is my Will, Jason Blood.”

“My friend he’s been through thin and thick. The pain she caused, it makes me sick. Sorrow and pain, his heart still cries. Your bond he needs, as his friendship dies.”

Len and Mick exchanged wary looks before fixing on the older man who moved to stand beside the demon. “Etrigan often speaks in rhymes,” he explained. “Under normal circumstances, it would be Jason you meet, but Master Bartholomew responds better to Etrigan when he has a panic attack.”

Etrigan huffed and walked over to Mick. He gently set Barry in the pyro’s arms before rejoining his mates. Leslie smiled gently at him before placing a hand on his cheek. "Gone now, O' Etrigan, and rise once more the form of man." 

A moment later the demon was gone and another man was in his place. He had dark hair with a thick streak of white running through it. He sighed softly and turned his head to kiss her palm. Turning back to face Len he held out a hand. “Jason Blood. You must be Barry’s Len.”

Len nodded and shook his hand. “Thank you for watching over him.”

Jason sighed softly as he looked at Barry. “He’s been my friend for many years. He was integral to my finding my soulmates, actually. Barry was investigating rumors of my other half and when we finally met, he realized I had the same mark as someone else he had met during a different investigation. He was 15 at the time and had snuck away from home, traveled to Gotham and spent two days wandering alleys in the dead of night. How he didn’t end up dead is still a mystery to us both.”

Len closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That… sounds just like him,” he admitted.

Jason chuckled and nodded. “I’ve lived much longer than you can imagine and never, in all those centuries, have I ever met anyone so accepting and courageous. Barry has never feared me or Etrigan. He is possibly the first true friend Ent ever had.”

Alfred chuckled dryly. “Master Bartholomew was very persistent in arranging a meeting between Jason and I. My employer was most displeased by his antics.”

Leslie chuckled and shook her head fondly. “Bruce was furious,” she corrected. She smiled slightly at her mate’s surprised looks. “Barry is their bonded mate. If they ask, he’ll be honor-bound to tell them. I think it best to start as we mean to continue.” She smiled at Mick, a twinkle of humor in her eyes. “Not even Bruce’s stoic facade could withstand Barry’s pout.”

She turned to Len and held out a cell phone. “Barry has a few people in his life who would do anything for him. He loves his friends and family, but they are not always supportive of him. They treat him like he’s a child, at times. Even before he gained his powers, Barry was a force to be reckoned with. He is bright, loyal and tenderhearted. He is also brave and stubborn and, at times, rash. He has the ability to look at the people around him and see the best in them. He can look at a situation and decide a course of action before you can blink. Years of being treated as a senseless dreamer has left him with little confidence in his mind and heart, so he often second guesses himself.”

She raised an eyebrow until Len took the offered phone. “Over the years, especially since gaining his speed, it has become customary for Barry to seek out Etrigan or Bruce when he is teetering on the edge of a panic attack. Before then, he was forced to rely on phone calls and emails. He is always welcome in our homes. Now, you are, too.”

“Why would you trust us?” Len questioned suspiciously.

“Because Master Bartholomew does,” Alfred replied calmly. “That phone contains our private phone numbers, as well as Bruce Wayne’s. If Barry needs us, if you have questions or concerns, or even if you just want to get away from the drama that is to come, call us. We will send the jet immediately.”

Mick’s jaw dropped and his held Barry tighter. “Bruce _frickin’_ Wayne?!”

“He views Barry as a younger brother. When Barry showed up this morning, he was prepared to come here, himself, pack all of Barry’s belongings and move him to Gotham. He still would if not for the fact Barry would let his soulmates ‘go full Rogue’ on him, whatever that means,” Jason chuckled.

Len smirked and turned to press a kiss to his speedster’s forehead. “It means we’d freezer burn anyone who tried to take our Scarlet from us.”

Leslie gave an approving nod. “Good. Now, I gave him a speedster-size sedative to help him calm down. He should awaken in a couple of hours. He’ll be a bit nauseous, but try to get him to eat. It will help him recover faster.”

The trio headed back to the plane, but Jason paused at the bottom step. “And if you need any help dealing with _her_ , Etrigan would be very interested in lending a hand.”

Len’s smirk grew wider. “We’ve got this.”

They waited until the jet was in the air before sliding Barry into the car and heading to their new home. “Bruce Wayne,” Mick said with a touch of awe. “Can you imagine the treasures he’s got in that mansion of his?”

Len snorted as he kept one eye on Barry and the other on the road. “Scarlet isn’t going to let us rob someone he trusts enough to run to.”

Mick’s awe disappeared and a frown tugged at his lips. “We should be the ones he runs to.”

Len placed a hand over Mick’s knee. “We’ll get there,” he promised.

***

Barry woke up and immediately tensed. A second later he realized he was on their new couch in their new condo, on Mick’s lap as the older man watched TV. Len was beside them, reading a book. Both of them looked at him worriedly as he tried to remember how he got there.

“So, you know Bruce Wayne?” Mick asked.

Barry groaned and laid his head on Mick’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he whispered as he opened their bond back up. Both men tensed slightly at the rush of pain, but they stayed silent. “I didn’t mean to close off the bond,” he sniffled. “It just… I don’t know why… Iris...”

“We know what Iris did,” Len said, reaching out to run his fingers through Barry’s hair. “We even understand you running off. We just wish you had thought of us, first.”

“I did,” Barry admitted. “I almost ran to you first.”

“Why didn’t you?” Mick growled softly.

Barry bit his bottom lip and shrugged. He plucked at the hem of his shirt nervously. “Am I a curse?” he whispered brokenly.

Len bit back a few choice words for Iris West before gripping Barry’s chin and making him look up. “You are wonderful,” he insisted. “You are joy and light and goodness, Scarlet. Do not let her warped mind make you doubt that.”

“We love you,” Mick reminded him. “Don’t ever think about running from us again.”

Barry nodded and reached out to Len. Len pulled Barry over to his lap and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Len kissed him tenderly. “Forgiven, Scarlet.”

“So,” Mick said, once Barry was shifted into a more comfortable position. “Bruce Wayne?”

Barry giggled as Len rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the first time I've used Entrigan, and it probably won't be the last. He's one of my favorite characters, so I always look for ways to integrate him into a story.


	14. Connecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, threats and an unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit it. I mostly just wanted a little smut, and the chance for Mick to threat to burn Len's groin.

It was natural for a Will and a Root to be stubborn and domineering, respectively, which inevitably leads to conflict. Over the last twenty-five years Len and Mick had gone through some painful battles. He knew that completing their Triad wasn’t a guarantee that they wouldn’t ague again. Logically, Len knew that Barry’s role in their Triad was as the mediator. Still, when their next conflict began brewing, Len tried to keep it from Barry, since he was still feeling depressed after Iris’ attack. 

This fight started out as so many of theirs did. Mick had been getting antsy for weeks, the firebug itching at his skin, and the pain he felt through their bond with Barry just increased his agitation. Len did what he had always done when Mick got stressed. He shut down his emotions. He grew colder. The last two days had been rough. Barry was too quiet, Mick was too loud and Len had begun staying up all night, forcing himself to focus on planning the next heist. 

Still, he wasn’t expecting to wake up at his desk, the condo empty, and no note or message to let him know where his mates were. He carefully probed their bond, stunned by the absolute glee Mick and Barry were both feeling. For several seconds Len couldn’t quite believe what he was finding. Had Mick ever felt that carefree? A surge of jealousy washed over him and he had to smother it before it bled through to the others. 

He paced back and forth in his office. What were they doing that had both men, who just hours ago had been sad or withdrawn, so happy now? Were they… Len’s jaw clenched. Were they on a date? Without him? They wouldn’t! Would they? Ever since the initial bonding they were almost always together, the three of them. 

All of a sudden the bond between him and Mick opened up wide. Len stumbled and almost fell over a crate of old tools and blueprints before he managed to catch the edge of the desk. Pure, unadulterated joy filled the bond. Unfocused images flashed through his mind. Metal walls. A red pylon. A strip of blacktop that ended in large barrels. Heat. Sparks. A sign. Len forced his chaotic brain to focus on the sign.

Ferris Air Testing Facility.

Len shook off his dizziness and grabbed his keys and parka. He needed to know what his soulmates were doing.

***

Len had imagined many things over the drive to the site. Mick fucking Barry. His mates fighting. Mick burning the whole place to the ground. Barry fucking Mick. This, though? This was not what he had imagined.

Lightning sparked off of the metal support beams of a half-built hanger as Barry zigzagged around each one. He wasn’t going fast enough to blur, so it was easy to see Mick clinging to Barry’s back. Barry made two passes before beginning to slow down. Another full pass and he was skidding to a stop just a few feet away.

“Len!” Barry called out happily. 

Mick released Barry’s neck and would have fallen on his ass if Barry hadn’t spun to steady him. The pyro gave a lopsided grin, even as his complexion turned slightly green. A moment later he was leaning over a barrel, heaving. Barry awkwardly rubbed Mick’s back, looking guilty. 

“Um, sorry, Mick,” he mumbled, zipping away and returning with a bottle of water.

Mick straightened up, wiped his mouth on his singed sleeve and shook his head. “Nah. Loved it, Red. Just maybe not so long next time.” He grabbed the water and washed out his mouth.

“What. The. Hell?” Len growled.

Barry immediately turned back to him. “You’re here!” he called out with a grin. A heartbeat later, Len had an armful of wiggling speedster. “I missed you!”

Len coldly looked from Barry to Mick. “Did you? Seems like you two have been just fine without me.”

Barry leaned back, a worried frown on his face. Mick snorted and walked closer. “Idiot,” he grumbled before grabbing the back of Len’s neck and attacking his mouth. Len’s brain short-circuited as Mick’s tongue swept inside his mouth. Mick had always had the ability to make Len burn. He felt Barry shiver against him, a breathy moan ghosting over his cheek. Len hardened as Barry’s own erection shifted back and forth against his hip. Mick’s hand began kneading the muscles at the juncture of his neck and shoulder but the other one slowly trailed down Len’s chest until it was cupping the head of his cock.

“Feeling damn good, boss,” Mick growled huskily. “Red’s been running me around for hours. Feeling that friction… the heat… got my blood boiling.”

“Mick was all wound up,” Barry added, leaning in to press his nose to Len’s throat, nuzzling the tips of Mick’s fingers. “You two have been so tense. Wanted to help him relax. Want you to relax. What can I do, Len?” he whispered softly. “Whatever you want. However you want. Let me be your Conscience.”

A rough moan escaped Len’s throat as lust washed over him. Their soulbond flared brighter and he could feel the same desire in his mates. Suddenly all the anger and anxiety from the past few days eroded away, leaving behind a pool of heat at the base of his spine.

“We love you, Len,” Barry said softly. 

“You’re ours,” Mick swore.

Len shivered before wrapping his arms around both and pulling them closer. “Love you both,” he whispered. “Fuck, I love you both.”

Barry pressed light kisses to Len’s neck. “Tell us what to do. What do you want us to do? What is your Will?”

Len shivered before grabbing Mick’s upper arm tightly. “On your knees,” he demanded. Mick smirked and dropped down to the dirty floor immediately. Len unfastened his pants and pulled out his hard length. “Suck.”

Barry moaned as he watched Mick obey. Len’s head turned and he kissed Barry roughly before pulling back and smirking. “Want your pretty mouth on Mick.”

Barry grinned and dropped down beside Mick. He hurriedly undid Mick’s trousers and pushed them off his hips. Then he stretched out on his stomach, laying between Len’s legs, and took Mick in his mouth. Len stared down at his two men, Mick’s mouth working him just the way he liked it and Barry’s lips stretched tight around Mick’s thick erection. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. “I’m the luckiest sonovabitch in the world.”

***

Mick grinned as he watched Barry lull Len into a completely relaxed state. The kid’s hands were pure magic as they vibrated gently to massage away all the stress and aches. Len didn’t even seen to mind that his scars were on full display, scars that he had hidden from Mick for almost a year after bonding. No, when it came to Barry, neither of them seemed to have any difficulty being exposed. As for Barry, he seemed to have some sort of sixth sense when it came to helping them. Running around in the speedforce had been thrilling. It wasn’t just the speed or friction, either. There was something pure about the power than cocooned them as Barry ran. It made Mick feel weightless. Unburdened. 

When Len showed up, it was like Mick was seeing him under a spotlight. He didn’t need their bond to know Len was feeling jealous and left out. Barry’s power was still clinging to his skin and he saw Len much more clearly than ever before. He knew exactly how to calm their overwrought Will. Dropping to his knees wasn’t something Mick often did. He wasn’t at all submissive. But feeling Len’s need, seeing the sliver of hurt in those ice blue eyes, made it easy for him to give in to Len’s wishes. Made him _want_ to give in.

Then Barry had joined in and suddenly it was like they were back in the speedforce. Mick would swear time actually stopped as Barry took him deep into his throat, Len’s cock heavy on his own tongue. Their bond was always so intense when all three of them were touching, but it blazed white-hot when they were pleasuring one another. 

It was beautiful. Intense. Perfect.

“You’re thinking too hard, Mick,” Len grumbled into the couch cushion.

Barry snickered and shot Mick a wink before adjusting himself so he was completely covering Len’s body with his. Len turned his head to shoot Barry a betrayed look, but the speedster just kissed the back of his neck before beginning to vibrate his entire body. Len moaned and his eyes literally rolled back.

Mick chuckled and got off the chair to go fix some dinner. He smacked Barry’s bottom as he passed them. “Save some for me, Red. Gotta sore knees that need some attention later. Some asshole had me on them for too long.”

“I could ice them for you,” Len offered smugly as he melted into the couch.

“Don’t you dare, ya cold bastard,” Mick called back over his shoulder. “Freeze me and I’ll set your pubes on fire!”

Barry’s snickers turned into snorting laughter and he ended up falling off Len to the floor. Len huffed and rolled over, reaching down to tug Barry up onto the couch to cuddle. “I want fajitas!”

Mick shook his head fondly as he got out the necessary ingredients.

*** 

Barry froze halfway to the fridge as he spotted the young woman at the kitchen table watching him with amusement. It took a full second for him to remember he was completely naked. 

Len jumped slightly as the bed bounced, almost knocking him over the edge. He blinked sleepily before aggressively poking the lump under the blanket. “Scarlet, is there a fucking reason you woke me up at...” he turned and looked at the clock with sleepy eyes, “4 fucking 18 in the goddamn morning?”

“yrsstrsamktn.”

Len blinked a couple more times before reaching over Barry and shoving hard at Mick’s shoulder. “Barry’s being a dumbass,” he growled before flopping back down on the pillow.

Mick yawned and poked at Barry. “Red, ya know better than to wake him.”

Barry wiggled and poked his head out from under the blanket. “His sister is in the kitchen. She saw me,” Barry whispered, obviously horrified.

Len popped back up immediately and stared at Barry with annoyance. “You’re naked.”

Barry blushed bright red. “I know,” he whined. “I went for a drink of water. How was I to know she was here?”

“My sister saw you naked,” Len growled.

Mick rolled his eyes. “Yes, boss, we know.”

Len stared at Barry, then Mick and then Barry again. He blinked twice before shoving the blanket off and getting out of the bed. “LISA! Who the hell said you could see my mate naked?!” he demanded, stomping from the room.

Mick huffed and got up, as well. “Jealous asshole,” he muttered. “Come on, Red. Get dressed. Time to officially meet your in-law.”

Barry whined but reluctantly got up and pulled on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He knew that tone of voice meant that Mick wasn’t taking no for an answer. Besides, he could still hear Len ranting in the other room. Could this day get any more awkward?

Turns out, it could.


	15. A Sister's Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa shows up unexpectedly.

Len was in the kitchen making coffee and Mick was in the bathroom. Barry tried not to fidget as Lisa dropped down onto the couch beside him and draped an arm across the back, her blood red nails tapping on his shoulder. Barry just wanted to get a bit more sleep. 4:22 am was way too early to deal with anything even remotely resembling an interrogation. Especially since he was supposed to be returning to work in four hours. 

“So, Flash,” Lisa purred, giving him a shark smile, “how are things with your family and team? How likely are they to arrest Lenny and Mick? Are you going to help me break them out if they are? What about that pipeline prison of yours? Any chance Team Flash uses it on my brothers? I’m going to need blueprints and access codes, not that I can’t just crack any codes myself, but expedience, you know? Also, we should talk about boundaries regarding Rogue vs. Flash business.”

Len appeared behind the couch and grabbed Lisa’s wrist, moving it away from Barry’s shoulder. “Lise, this is none of your business,” he growled.

Her eyes lost their faux-playfulness and became sterner. “Excuse me, but you’re my brother and I’m looking out for you.”

“No, you’re trying to make Barry uncomfortable,” Len argued. “Leave him alone.”

Lisa crossed her arms over her chest. “He’s a white hat, Lenny. Excuse me for wanting to make sure you’re safe.”

“That’s really up to Len and Mick, isn’t it?” Barry asked. He tensed slightly as Lisa’s glare turned on him, but he held his ground. “I’m not asking them to stop being criminals. They’re decisions are their own. However, I won’t stop being who I am, either. I’m a CSI and the Flash. If they run a heist and I can stop it, I will.”

“You’re soulmates,” Lisa snapped. “You would fight your own soulmates?”

Len nodded as he came around the couch and sat down on Barry’s far side, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Before we bonded we agreed to do just that.”

“We like the thrill,” Mick said, entering the living room. He dropped down into the recliner and glared at Lisa. “What’re you doing here?”

“Checking up on my family,” she pointed out, sounding annoyed. 

“Don’t recall giving you the address,” Mick replied. He looked across the room at the four suitcases in the corner. Barry tensed, having not noticed them before.

Lisa shot him a smug look. “As if I couldn’t find out the address. You wanted your little honeymoon phase, so I stayed away, but now it’s time to get back to how things always are.”

Mick’s expression turned cold, which put Barry on alert. Usually Mick burned hot and Len turned cold. Barry watched the pyro warily, even as Len sent a feeling of satisfaction through their bond. His arm tightened around Barry, pulling him back to Len’s chest.

“Listen to me carefully, Lisa,” Mick growled. “This is your one and only visit to this place. If you come back, I’ll pack up my mates and take them halfway around the world.”

Lisa’s jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out. “What?!”

Mick leaned forward, his body and voice giving off furious vibes. “It was different when you were a kid. You needed us to raise you. And we gladly did it. We gave you everything we could and we spoiled you rotten. Things are different now. We’re a Triad and you’re a grown woman. You ain’t living here. There’s plenty of safe houses, not to mention two legal apartments around town. This place is just for us.”

Lisa’s head snapped around to look at her brother. “Lenny!”

“Don’t,” Len said, sounding tired and a bit pained. “Lise, we told you that this was how it was going to be after Barry agreed to a full bond.”

“I’m you sister!” she argued. “Family first, Lenny!”

Barry started to tell them he didn’t mind if she was around, but Mick looked at him and shook his head firmly. “No, Red,” he said. “We work on us first. Lisa knew we were making this our priority, she’s just being nosy and stubborn.”

Len pressed a soft kiss to the back of Barry’s neck before looking at Lisa. “Do you love me?” he asked calmly.

“Of course!” Lisa yelped. “That’s why I need to be here to help...”

“Then stay out of it,” Len interrupted. “We have this under control.”

Lisa sneered toward Barry for a second. “And what about his sister? How many times has she been over? I bet he’s keeping her in the loop!”

Barry sucked in a shaky breath as the pain from Iris’ betrayal hit him again. He surged to his feet and almost sped out of the room, but Mick’s hand shot out and gripped his wrist before he could take that first step. The compassion and love in Mick’s eyes loosened the knot in his stomach and he ended up throwing himself into Mick’s lap. Burying his face in the larger man’s neck. 

Len stood and grabbed Lisa’s hand, pulling her to her feet and out of the room. As soon as the kitchen door shut behind them, he dropped her hand and faced her. “That bitch is out of the picture,” Len hissed. “What she did… how she treated him...” Len paused, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to help him hold onto his control. “She did everything she could to destroy him. She spent years manipulating him, secluding him and tearing away his confidence. When she realized he had chosen us over her, she tried to rip him apart emotionally. His foster father refuses to speak to him. His team and a few friends from out of town are the only ones left in his life. So, don’t make this all about you, Lise. I’ve got my hands full trying to help Barry heal and keeping me and Mick on the same page.”

Lisa’s composure crumbled as she studied Len. “Lenny… I… I didn’t know,” she mumbled.

He moved in close and hugged her tight. “None of us did until now. His team was even more shocked than me and Mick. He’s our soulmate, but he’s so fractured right now. He tries to be happy, but this isn’t something that can be fixed overnight. We need a safe place for him to drop his walls. Somewhere that’s just for us. You’re my sister and I love you more than anything but my mates, so I’m asking you to understand that this is a part of my life you cannot be involved with. Not right now.”

Lisa gave a reluctant nod as she hugged him back. “Okay,” she whispered. “I’ve always liked the apartment on Feldman Avenue best. I’ll stay there.”

Len kissed her forehead and smirked gently. “Cool.”

They walked back into the living room where Mick had kicked up the footrest and was exchanging soft kisses with Barry, who was clinging to Mick as if his life depended on it. Both of them looked up as Lisa walked over. She bent and pressed a kiss to Mick’s cheek, hesitated only for a second, then reached out to cup Barry’s cheek. “Take good care of my family, okay?”

Barry nodded quickly. “I promise,” he replied softly. 

“Lenny, you can drop off my bags this afternoon,” Lisa ordered, then she swept out of the condo without another word. 

Len locked the door and let out a slow sigh. “Fucking sun’s not even up. Back to bed.”

Mick chuckled and dropped the footrest, set Barry on his feet and ushered both men back down the hall. He maneuvered Barry on one side, Len in the middle, and him pressed against Len’s back. Barry kissed Len gently before closing his eyes and curling up against Len’s chest. 

Len rubbed up and down Barry’s back, paying close attention to their bonds. There was still a lot of pain and humiliation on Barry’s end, but there was also a growing sense of relief and belonging. Barry hadn’t expected them to go against Lisa for him but he was immensely grateful they had.

“We may have only been bonded a couple of weeks,” Len said softly, “but this connection was always ours. We just didn’t know it right away, Scarlet. No matter what happens, no matter who is in our lives, you will always be the most important person for me and Mick. You and Mick are my life. I love Lisa. I’d do just about anything for her. But there is nothing, absolutely nothing, I wouldn’t do for my soulmates.”

Mick’s hand slipped between Len and Barry’s chests, stroking up and down gently. “This is it for me,” he said, his voice gruff with emotion. “Nothin’ else is ever gonna be as important to me as you two. My Will and my Conscience. My heart and soul.”

Barry gave a shiver and raised his head enough to kiss Len’s jaw. “I’ve never been so happy,” he whispered just loud enough for them to hear. “Even with… with Joe and Ir… Even with all that, I’m happier with you two than I’ve ever been before. You make me feel like I’m important. Protected. Safe. Thank you.”

“For what?” Mick asked, nuzzling the back of Len’s neck softly.

“For not giving up on me when I was trying to pretend we had nothing,” Barry answered faintly. “For not letting me give up.”

Len stroked Barry’s cheek gently and kissed his nose before turning his head and kissing Mick’s cheek. With their bond wide open and full of love it didn’t take the three men long to fall back to sleep.


	16. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has visitors from Star City.

“So, you’re really doing this.”

Barry tensed slightly before turning and facing Joe. The door to the lab was standing wide open and he couldn’t help thinking this was deliberate. Anyone could walk by and hear them. Barry sighed to himself. It wasn’t like it would be a secret for much longer, anyway. Now that he was back to work, it was bound to get out that he was soulbonded to Len and Mick.

“Doing what?” he asked. “Being happy? Bonding closer to my soulmates? Of course I am, Joe,” he said tiredly.

“Murderers,” Joe snapped. “God, Barry! I raised you better than this!”

“You raised me to be honest,” Barry pointed out. “To be true to myself. Well, this is who I am, Joe. They need me. I need them.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I don’t understand,” he admitted. “Cisco, Harry, Caitlin, even the Speed Force wants this to work. Len and Mick have done everything they can to help me. Even Captain Singh understands. Why are you so angry? Why can’t you be happy for us, or barring that, at least support me?”

“Because they don’t deserve to be happy!” Joe growled. “What they deserve is the deepest, darkest cell Iron Heights can provide!”

Barry’s eyes teared up as he stared at the man who took him in and gave him a home. “Do you hate me, too? Iris...” Barry shuddered and looked away. “She hates me. Apparently, she’s always hated me. Did you always hate me, too?”

Joe stiffened, eyes widening in shock. “What are you saying? Is that them? Did they tell you Iris hates you? Barry, Iris loves you!”

Barry shook his head. “She told me,” he admitted. “She said I ruined her life.”

Joe shook his head, looking alarmed. “I don’t believe that. She’s just upset. You know she had hoped you two...”

“She said I didn’t deserve soulmates because I killed Eddie,” Barry whispered. “She said I took everything from her. That I stole you and her home. S-she called me a curse.”

Joe stepped forward, shaking his head again. “That’s not true. Iris would never...” Joe paused, looking pained. “Barry, you have to know we love you. Don’t let those bastards turn you against us!”

“I love you, Joe. You’re my family.” He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders as he brushed away the tears trying to form. “But I won’t give up Len and Mick. I won’t give up my bond. Maybe they won’t ever be law-abiding men. Maybe they’ll always be criminals. But that doesn’t mean they’re not good men. They love me. They take care of me. Our bond is strong and getting stronger. I’m happy.”

Joe stared at Barry for a long moment until he finally turned on his heel and stomped out of the lab, slamming the door behind him. Barry dropped down onto his desk chair and dragged a hand down his face. Only five more hours, then he could leave.

***

Barry sped into the cortex and dropped off the ICEE that Cisco demanded he pick up after patrol. “So, I took care of the fire over on Fifth. I checked out the south and west sides of town, and it’s pretty quiet. Unless there’s a meta attack, I’m calling it a night.”

Caitlin stepped out of the med room and exchanged serious looks with Cisco. Cisco balked and shook his head quickly. Caitlin huffed and planted her hands on her hips, jerking her head in Barry’s direction. 

“Um, guys?” Barry began, looking worried. “Is something wrong?”

Cisco quickly began a long, continuous slurp of his drink. Barry watched him patiently while Caitlin bit back a grin. After several seconds a pained look crossed the engineer’s face. Three seconds more and he was clutching at his temple with his free hand and making loud ‘ow’ noises. 

“Serves you right,” Caitlin said smugly.

Barry rolled his eyes and turned to her, knowing he wasn’t getting anything out of Cisco while he had brain freeze. “Just tell me,” he said, looking over to Harry who had his back to the room.

Caitlin lost her smug look and fidgeted nervously. “Well, it seems that we have company coming.”

“Company?” Barry repeated. “A new meta?”

“I think she means us,” Oliver said as he and Felicity stepped into the room.

Barry spun, jaw dropping in surprise. “Ollie! Felicity!” He raced over and grabbed the IT genius, spinning her so fast, her glasses went flying. Luckily, Oliver’s reflexes were up to speed and he caught them. Barry laughed as he set her back on her feet before speed-hugging Oliver. The vigilante sent him a glare, but there wasn’t much heat in it. “What brings you guys to Central?”

Oliver crossed his arms and gave Barry a stern look. “The rumor that a certain CSI filed a Letter of Association.”

Barry blinked several times. 

Oliver and Felicity both flinched as a sudden gust of wind hit them in the face. When they reopened their eyes, Barry was gone. Oliver turned to Cisco and Caitlin expectantly. Cisco immediately started slurping on his drink again. Caitlin shot him a look promising reprisals before turning back to the couple.

“Barry is soulbound to Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. They forged their bond almost three weeks ago.”

Oliver’s expression turned colder. “ And you let him?”

“It’s a soulbond,” Caitlin said again. “Fated mates.”

“Wait,” Felicity exclaimed. “Barry bonded to Cold and Heatwave? They’re a Triad? That’s so cool!” Oliver glared in her direction and she flinched. “I mean bad. That’s not good at all. No siree.”

“Why not?” Harry asked, finally turning his attention from the computer and facing the group.

“How about the fact they are killers?” Oliver growled. “Or maybe the fact that they are twice his age. They have warrants out for them and he’s a CSI. Should I even mention the times they’ve either betrayed him or tried to kill him personally?”

“Mates are not chosen by the individual, Mayor Queen. It’s fate,” Harry countered. “I understand you have a prejudice against criminals, but this is Barry’s life, not yours. He chose to fulfill his mark and bond with his soulmates. What’s done is done. Railing against it now accomplishes nothing but damage to your friendship with him.”

“They must have forced him,” Oliver argued. “There’s no way Barry would willingly bond to those two!”

“I thought so too,” Cisco said quietly. “At first, I mean. Then I spent the night thinking about it.” He looked over at Oliver and shrugged. “About how they used to be ghosts, never leaving evidence or making waves during their crimes. How no one even knew what Cold looked like until he called out Barry. They basically gave up their anonymity in order to get Barry’s attention. Since Snart met the Flash, he’s done everything but dance naked in the streets to get Barry to come out and play with them.” 

Cisco sighed and picked up his drink, turning it around and around in his hands. “You know, Barry took harder hits from non-powered thieves a few weeks ago than he’s taken from Cold and Rory in over a year. Not even a bruise in the last 23 battles. Seriously, they’ve had 23 battles in 12 months when Cold’s usual M.O. is two, sometimes three, heists a year. So yeah, I was mad at first, but then I realized just how interested in Barry they’ve been for a very long time. The truth is, they’re soulmates. Who are we to say they shouldn’t be together?”

A sharp gust of wind swept through the room and Len appeared beside Caitlin. He did not seem happy, especially considering the smoldering jacket. With a growl he threw off the jacket, stomping on it to smother the growing flames. He was just picking it back up when Barry returned with Mick, who was a lot less annoyed, judging by the manic gleam in his eyes. Barry sucked in a long breath and turned to face Oliver and Felicity. 

“Okay, so, Len, Mick, this is Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. Arrow and Overwatch, respectively. Ollie, Felicity, Len Snart and Mick Rory, my soulmates.”

“Barry...” Oliver began in a low growling voice.

“I’m not ashamed. I have no regrets, except that I fought them so long,” Barry interrupted. “I brought them here because I refuse to keep secrets from them. I want you to meet them, officially, so you know this is serious.”

Felicity clenched her hands in front of her, glancing at Oliver worriedly. “Barry...”

Barry held up a hand for silence. “So, if you came here to argue, or tell me I’m making a mistake, or to try and talk me out of this, you’re wasting both of our time. Mick and Len are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t need your approval. So, this is your one chance,” he warned. “Either agree to get along or leave Central, because nothing you say or do is going to make me give them up.”

Len and Mick grinned as they walked over and wrapped Barry in their arms. “N _ice_ ly said, Scarlet. I’ve got chills.”

“Fucking puns,” Mick mumbled before kissing Barry softly. “Ain’t givin’ you up, either, Red. I’ll burn anyone tries to break us apart.”

“Barry,” Oliver sighed, sounding exhausted, “you can’t really believe this is a good idea.”

Barry stared at Oliver with confidence. “Since when is it a bad idea to be happy?”

Before Oliver could say anything further, Felicity moved in front of him, blocking him from view. “Let’s go on a date!” she said loudly. When everyone looked at her with confusion she blushed. “I mean, the five of us. Dinner and conversation. Get to know each other. Relaxed atmosphere, good food… lots of alcohol. Reasonable, right?”

Len and Mick looked at Barry who relaxed and nodded. “Tomorrow, say 7?”

“Great!” she agreed. “I know you moved out of Joe’s, so give us your address and we’ll pick you up.”

Barry quickly shook his head. “Our address is private. I haven’t given it to anyone. And I’ll warn you now that if you try to find it out, I’ll be very angry. That's not a challenge, by the way. I'm very serious. If you have any respect for me, at all, do NOT pry into my living arrangements,” he warned. “I’ll make reservations and text you the restaurant.”

Oliver opened his mouth, but Felicity spun and gave him a shut-up look. Surprisingly, he obeyed. “Okay,” she agreed. “So, we’ll just check into a hotel and see you tomorrow.”

Len smirked as the feisty blonde dragged the vigilante out of the lab. “That went well,” he drawled.

Barry rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Mick. “I’ll run Mick back and be right back for you.”

Len held up a hand quickly. “I’ll take a cab. Mick may love the running, but I don’t.”

“I know you don’t want anyone knowing where you live, but I can drop you off in your neighborhood, at least,” Caitlin offered.

Len nodded and offered his elbow like a gentleman. “We were at a bar, actually. Ever been to Saints and Sinners, Dr. Snow?”

Caitlin shook her head, a dubious look in her eyes. “Sounds… interesting.”

Barry chuckled before speeding off with Mick. Caitlin took Len’s arm with a smile.

Cisco glumly rubbed his head as he sat back down at the console. “Ow,” he whined.

Harry rolled his eyes before turning back to his work. “Idiot,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some have asked why Cisco was against the triad when Barry told them about it, but jumped straight in to trying to help Barry's bond in the next chapter. I almost re-wrote a few scenes in earlier chapters to explain, but decided to leave it as it originally was, and let Cisco explain to Oliver.


	17. Drinks and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Mick learn it's not wise to let Caitlin drink. Oliver learns not all criminals are bad for Barry and not all friends are good for him, either.

Len gingerly raised his head high enough to glare at Mick who had just plopped down onto the sofa beside him. Before he could make a caustic remark a cup of hot coffee and two Tylenol appeared in front of his face. He gratefully took the pain killers and sipped the coffee carefully. A second cup and two more Tylenol appeared in Mick’s hands and the pyro quickly gulped half.

“Well,” Barry said, sitting on the coffee table in front of them, “you two look like hell,” he said stiffly.

“What the fuck happened?” Mick grumbled.

“I call it the Caitlin Causality,” Barry answered, his neutral tone putting them on alert. “Sober Caitlin is reserved, sensible and a bit tightly wound. Drunk Caitlin challenges you to drinking games.”

Len groaned as hazy memories began to surface. “Did we really do body shots off you?” he asked.

“No,” Barry corrected. “You did them off Mick.”

Len’s face flamed red and Mick’s jaw dropped in surprise. 

“Caitlin did, too.”

Now Mick’s face turned red, too. “What?!”

Barry held out a cell phone. There were several photos of Mick draped over a pool table with Len licking his stomach, teasing a lime wedge from Mick’s mouth and kissing deeply. There were three of Caitlin doing the same thing to Mick who looked very appreciative.

“And you let us?!” Mick groaned.

Barry’s eyes flashed with lightning. “I wasn’t there. You may not remember, but I got called to a hostage situation around 10. When I got back, you three were the life of the party.”

Len studied Barry carefully, alarmed by Barry’s tense tone and expression, worried that they had done something unforgivable and hurt their bond. Before he could fully analyze Barry’s emotions, the speedster’s lips twitched. A second later he was doubling over, laughing uproariously.

“OH MY GOD!” Barry wheezed. “Your face!”

Len scowled as fiercely as he could, but Barry didn’t seem intimidated. He just laughed harder. 

“Red, please!” Mick begged, clutching his head. “Too loud.”

“Oh no,” Barry gasped, struggling to control his amusement. “You got drunk and kissed my friend. More than once. I get to be as loud as I want.”

Len grimaced against his headache even as he watched Barry closely. “You don’t seem upset, Scarlet.”

Barry snorted as he scrolled through the pictures. “One, you’re my soulmates. I know you wouldn’t cheat. Two, it’s Caitlin. She makes bad decisions drunk, but she would never hurt me like that on purpose. Three, it’s Mick. Who wouldn’t want to lick that chest? And four, I can’t really be mad. Mardon kissed me.”

WHAT?! Len thought, outraged.

“WHAT?!” Mick growled.

Barry tossed the phone onto the coffee table and nodded. “He was pretty drunk, too. I think he thought I was Hartley Rathaway. That’s his phone, by the way. Apparently you asked him to take pictures. He called me ‘Pipes’ and tried to kiss me. I moved and he ended up kissing the tip of my nose. I pushed him toward Shawna who was just coming out of the bathroom, got Caitlin to sit and drink some water while I called a cab. We dropped her off at her apartment, where she said goodbye to ‘Gonzales and the Misers, then I brought you home where Len collapsed on the couch and Mick sort of draped himself over the recliner.”

“Gonzales and the Misers?” Mick asked weakly. 

“As in Speedy Gonzales, Snow Miser and Heat Miser,” Len said, a vague memory of Snow calling them that repeatedly last night.

Barry touched his nose before pointing to Len. “Anyway, I have to go to work now, there’s more coffee in the kitchen, as well as omelets for both of you. Don’t forget we have dinner tonight with Ollie and Felicity.”

Len’s hand move forward as quick as a snake striking, latching onto Barry’s wrist. He looked Barry over carefully. “Are you sure you are okay?” he asked gently.

Barry leaned forward and kissed Len’s cheek. “Honest, Len. I’m fine.” He gave a sweet smile to both men. “Look at this from my point of view. You romanced me. Sent me gifts. Worried about me. Did everything you could to convince me to give this a try. You stood up to my friends, my family, _your_ family, for me. You take care of me and make sure I’m okay and you love me. I know you love me because I can feel it. I have no fears that you’ll leave me or hurt me.”

A powerful wave of love and happiness washed over Len and Mick. “We’d never hurt you intentionally, Red,” Mick promised. “I swear we never meant for anything like that to happen,” he said, waving toward the phone.

Barry shrugged and pressed a chaste kiss to Mick’s lips, grinning as the pyro chased his lips as he pulled back. “I know, Mick. I promise I’m not upset. I’ve been on the receiving end of The Caitlin Causality. Now, I have to get to work and you two have to go do whatever it is master thieves do that I, as a CSI and the Flash, morally condemn and want no part of.”

Len snorted, then grimaced as it made his head pound even harder. “Coffee, food, shower then bed. Not exactly the type of thing a CSI or the Flash needs to worry about.”

Barry chuckled softly as he left the condo. He was being completely honest with Len and Mick about not being upset over what had happened last night. Truth be told, when he had gotten back to the bar, he’d been more amused than anything. Despite her assurances that she didn’t hate Len and Mick, there was still that worry in the back of his head that Caitlin would never forgive them for kidnapping her and putting her in danger. Seeing her drop her guard and relax with them had proven to Barry that she really did want his bond to work.

Had he been jealous of someone touching his soulmate? Of course. Had he briefly wondered if they would be attracted to Caitlin? Len, no. Mick, maybe a tiny bit. However, the bond between the three men was wide open just like it had been ever since Len watched him speeding Mick around. They were too drunk to shield anything from him, anyway. There had been no sexual attraction, at all. Mostly it was amusement and a vague determination to embarrass Caitlin. 

Besides, there was a huge bonus to the situation. The next time Cailtin got on one of her _Barry’s-not-allowed-to-have-fun-because-testing_ kicks, he’d have plenty of blackmail.

* * * 

Len had known that dinner with Oliver Queen would test his patience. The man’s vigilantism aside, he was uptight, narrow-minded and much too possessive of Barry for Len’s piece of mind. It wasn’t even the disapproval rolling off the rich boy that irked Len. It was the way Barry seemed to be shrinking in on himself, more and more, with each passing minute.

So far, Ms. Smoak had managed to keep the dinner conversation fairly innocuous. She rambled about people Barry knew. She rambled about some new program she was working on. She rambled about the weather. She rambled until she ran out of things to ramble about. That’s when Queen struck.

Oliver cleared his throat loudly. “I think we should stay a few days. Help out on patrols.” Oliver tilted his head as he studied Barry. “Maybe even find out why you are so willing to be at odds with your family and friends for two men who’ve spent years trying to kill you.”

“Oliver, you had a soulbond. Tommy was more than just your best friend. He was your soulmate,” Barry said carefully, sending patience and love through his bonds when he felt Len and Mick tense up on either side of him.

“There’s a big difference between Tommy, who was a bit reckless, but a good man, and two killers, Barry,” Oliver pointed out stiffly. 

Barry ignored the pinched look Oliver was giving him. It was the same look he got whenever anyone mentioned his deceased soulmate. “Did you choose Tommy?” Barry asked. “Was he the soulmate you always hoped for? Do you regret you only had a platonic bond?”

“Tommy was a great soulmate,” Oliver answered, his tone holding a warning.

“But did you choose him?” Barry pressed.

“I know where you’re going with this,” Oliver bit out. “I know soulmates are chosen by fate, or the universe or genetics or whatever. But Barry, bonding IS a choice!”

Barry nodded. “Yes, it is. And my choice was to spend my life alone and fractured or to bond with the two men who would give anything to make me happy. Not exactly a hard choice to make,” he answered, giving Len and Mick loving smiles which they both returned.

“They’re thieves!” Oliver argued. “They’ve tried to kill you and your team more than once! Snart killed his own father, for fuck’s sake!”

“I killed the man who beat me and my sister for years, a monster who put a bomb in her neck and tormented me with the possibility of her death being my fault if I didn’t help him!” Len hissed. He could feel Barry’s concern and Mick anger, but he felt almost blinded by his own rage. “My only regret is that I didn’t kill him the first time he put his hands on my sister!”

“Yes, they hurt me. But I’ve hurt them, too,” Barry added quietly. He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, dragging his hands down his face. “You have no idea what they have survived,” Barry said softly. “No idea what they have suffered.”

“What do Joe and Iris think of all this?” Queen asked, expression hard and uncompromising. "I bet they're just as worried as I am."

Mick growled loud enough to startle the diners at the next table. Len’s hands itched to throw a punch. Barry sucked in a shaky breath and dropped his head, teeth biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Len turned and nodded to Mick who eased Barry out of his seat and guided him toward the bathrooms. Once Barry was out of hearing range, he turned back to the interlopers. “Joe West is a narrow-minded asshole more interested in controlling Barry’s life than letting him be happy. Iris West is lucky Barry loves her because otherwise, she’s be the latest notch in my kill count,” he snarled.

Felicity gasped, eyes wide with horror. Queen’s hands inched toward the steak knife on the table and Len smirked coldly. “Shall I tell you how Miss West spent the last fifteen years isolating Barry? Forcing him to choose between her and any new friends he might make? Shall I tell you how she deliberately made Barry feel insecure by telling him he was weak compared to you? Would you like to hear how she cold-bloodedly ruined his relationship with her coworker? What about her giving him just enough affection to make him think he had a shot, only to turn right around and sic her detective boyfriend on him? Or maybe you want to hear how she cornered him just last week and told him he was a curse to everyone he meets and how he doesn’t deserve happiness because he killed her fiance?”

Len snorted at the incredulous looks on their faces. “Iris West purposely drove Barry into a panic attack then left him to wallow in his misery. That bitch did everything she could to destroy my soulmate. Mick and I will have our revenge and no one is going to stand in our way.”

Felicity tugged her glasses off and pressed her napkin to her eyes to hide her tears. Len felt a minute twinge of regret for upsetting her, but it was quickly washed away by the knowledge that if these two were truly Barry’s friends, they needed to know who the real threat to Barry was. Queen, surprisingly enough, looked devastated. One hand reached out to gently encircle Felicity’s wrist, offering comfort while the other dragged down his face.

“Shit,” he whispered fiercely. “Barry must be crushed!”

Len let himself relax slightly. “He is. He’s healing.”

“You love him,” Felicity said, half question, half statement, as she dabbed at her eyes and lowered the napkin.

“He’s my Conscience,” Len replied. “One third of my soul.” He could barely say those words out loud to his mates. He wasn’t about to say them just to appease these two. From the corner of his eye Len spotted Mick and Barry approaching. He shifted his chair closer to Barry’s and as soon as the younger man was seated, Len reached under the table to take his hand. Barry gave him a weary smile before taking a deep breath and looking at Queen.

“Ollie…” Barry swallowed nervously before squaring his shoulders. “Ollie, you’re my friend. My mentor, in a way. I love you like you’re family. My soulbond is not something I’m willing to discuss with you. Not now, maybe not ever. I am asking you, as a friend, to accept my soulbond, even if you don’t like it.”

Queen stared at Barry for several seconds before studying Len and Mick just as closely. After a very long, uncomfortable minute, he gave a nod. “Barry, I’ve never known anyone who has such a large capacity for good as you do. If anyone can turn a bond with criminals into a good thing, I know you can.” He paused and his eyes hardened into ice. “But if they ever hurt you, it won’t be Snart’s kill count that goes up.”

Mick snorted and Len smirked, neither man worried for even a second. Barry slumped as the tension finally fell off his shoulders. He leaned to the side and rested his head on Mick’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Felicity sniffled one last time before looking at Len. “That revenge thing you mentioned?” she said hesitantly. “I’m an excellent hacker if you need one.”

Len chuckled, liking the feisty blonde more. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now, shall we order dessert?”


	18. Enter Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Mick get to meet Bruce Wayne.

Len and Mick were at a Rogue meeting when they felt Barry startle. Mick moved across the room, seemingly bored, but secretly checking his phone for an alert from the lab or a message from Barry. Finding nothing, Mick probed the bond, but Barry was distracted and didn’t seem to notice. Mick signaled Len to speed things up so they could get back to him. Suddenly the room went hazy and the Rogues froze. Len and Mick looked at one another with alarm, hands immediately pulling their weapons. The edges of the room seemed out of focus, slightly blurred. 

“Boss?” Mick growled, starting to freak a tiny bit. 

_Len? Mick?_

Len jolted as their soulbond opened wider than it ever had before as Barry’s voice sounded directly in his head. “Barry?”

_Wow. This is… intense._

“Red? How the hell are you doing this?” Mick asked, voice gruff with worry.

_I, um, well, I’m not really sure._

Len almost smiled. He could practically see Barry awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. 

_I think you’re connected to the speedforce._

“How?” Len asked, more curious than wary. His skin tingled and he could almost swear his blood was getting warmer. 

_I don’t know. Um…_

“Red, what’s wrong?” Mick asked. There was a tendril of hesitation through their bond but also a sense of hope.

_Brucewantsustovisitsohecanmeetyouboth._

Len was impressed. How the hell do you speed talk through a soulbond? “Say again, Scarlet.”

_So, Bruce sort of wants us to visit this weekend so he can maybe meet both of you._

Mick perked up immediately. “Bruce Wayne? That Bruce?”

_You know, I’m starting to get a complex about how interested you are in Bruce._

Mick grinned at the obvious pout in his lover’s tone. “Are you kiddin’, Red? I’m dying to meet the Gotham City Bat.” There was a moment of absolute silence before a wave of panic and anxiety swept over the two rogues.

_How... What... Why would you think… OHMYGOD!Youcan’ttellhimyouknow!_

Len snorted as he moved around the room, taking the opportunity to carefully study his crew. It was fascinating to see them literally frozen in place without the aid of his gun. Lisa was in the middle of taking a drink of her water. Hartley was frozen cleaning his glasses. Roy was in mid-yawn. Was this how the world often looked to Barry? “Scarlet, do you really think we wouldn’t do everything in our power to learn the identities of every masked vigilante we might run into?”

Mick snorted. “We saw him in your memories. Batman, I mean. You were standin’ in a cave, talking. After meeting your friends, we put it together.” Len shot Mick a pout for destroying his attempt at looking all-knowing. Mick childishly stuck out his tongue.

_Ugh! Fine. Anyway, he is asking if he can send the jet on Thursday._

“What about work?” Len asked, moving back to his original position. He could feel the room beginning to lose it’s hazy quality and knew the speedforce was receding. 

_(snort) Like he hasn’t already checked my schedule,_ Barry answered. _You think you two are invasive? Bruce probably already knows what size boxers Mick wears and your favorite brand of toothpaste._

Len frowned, not liking that at all. “We’ll talk more about it tonight, but I don’t see a problem with it.”

 _Okay,_ Barry said softly. _Love you both._

Len and Mick both shivered as the speedforce drained away and time resumed it’s natural flow. They shared a heated look, Len already planning on less platonic applications for this new aspect of their bond. A wave of lust hit them both, almost making Len chuckle out loud. Their speedster was becoming quite the delicious demon in bed.

* * *

To be honest, Len hated flying. He hated how confined airplanes made him feel. On the few flights he could be coaxed into taking (usually for a big payoff job) he often needed a few drinks beforehand to keep himself relaxed. Bruce Wayne’s jet was… different.

First of all, there were only four seats in the front. They were large enough for two people to sit curled up together. There was no stewardess, flight attendant, whatever they called them now, and as for the pilot, they never saw him. He stayed up in the cockpit, door shut tight, with no idea who he was picking up. The outer door needed a code before it would open and let them board, which Barry provided. He said it was a precaution, a way for Bruce to protect the identities of those who he cared for. Len knew it was straight-up paranoia, and he approved.

The back of the plane was divided into two rooms. One was a bathroom almost as large than the one in their condo. The other was a bedroom with a queen size bed, two armchairs and a desk. Having heard from Mick all about Len’s hatred of flights, Barry had insisted they spend the time on the bed, lounging. He claimed it would make it seem less like a flight and more like just spending time at home. Len still wasn’t completely comfortable for that ninety minutes, but he didn’t experience any of the anxiety he usually did. Once the plane landed, they disembarked and were met by Alfred, who gave them welcoming smiles before allowing Barry to hug him tightly. 

“Leslie and Jason send their regards and ask that you three have lunch with us tomorrow,” he said, a hint of hope in his otherwise reserved tone.

“Cool!” Barry grinned as they moved to get into the limo. “Is Dick around? I have a new program to show him.”

Alfred shook his head. “Unfortunately, not at this time. It seems there is a great deal of work in Bludhaven for him to handle.”

Barry pouted slightly. “Oh. Well, I’ll just leave it with Bruce, then.”

As soon as they were on the road, Len turned to Barry. “Dick?” he drawled.

Barry grinned impishly. “Bruce’s son. He’s a cop in Bludhaven, now, and he was the first Robin. He was my first boyfriend, too.”

“I hate him already,” Len said coolly, but without any real concern. He could tell Barry was just teasing him.

Mick rolled his eyes as Barry shifted to curl into Len’s side. “We were barely teens, Len. We never even kissed. I think we only held hands maybe three times. Mostly we were just friends who had no idea what being a boyfriend actually meant.”

Len gave a harrumph kind of sound but wrapped his arms around Barry. Mick curled a hand around Len’s knee and squeezed gently. The ride took twenty-five minutes and then they were parking in front of a massive stone mansion on top of a hill, surrounded by thick woods.

The car was barely parked before Barry was speeding out of the back and up the steps to throw himself into the arms of the tall, dark-haired, way-too-handsome-for-Len's-comfort billionaire. Len and Mick got out and walked more calmly up the steps. 

“..glad you are here,” Bruce was saying with a slight smile on his face.

Barry had his arms wrapped tight around Bruce’s neck, his face hidden in the other man’s neck. He didn’t reply, but they could see him squeeze the older man tighter. Bruce patted Barry’s back before holding his hand out to Len. “Mr. Snart. Mr. Rory. Welcome to Wayne Manor.”

Len reached past Bruce’s hand and tugged Barry loose, setting him between them. “Ours,” he growled, unable to rein in the possessive streak that suddenly overtook him. 

Bruce lifted one eyebrow, but looked more amused than offended. Barry blushed a bright red and groaned. “Len!” he whined. 

Mick chuckled and took Bruce’s hand. “Pleased to meet the Batman at last.”

Bruce’s expression immediately closed off and his eyes narrowed. “Barry!”

Barry ‘eeped’ and shook his head quickly. Len pulled him flush to his side protectively. 

“Master Bruce, maybe it would be prudent to have this conversation in the sitting room,” Alfred interjected calmly.

Bruce glared at them before turning on his heel and marching inside. Barry groaned and looked at Alfred hopefully. The butler chuckled and ruffled Barry’s hair before motioning for the triad to enter. 

“I’ll fetch some refreshments while you assure Master Bruce that he had nothing to worry about.”

Mick had to place his hand on the small of Len’s back to get him moving. He grinned fondly as he watched his Will keep a tight hold on his Conscience. He knew Len’s possessiveness would translate into a long night of claiming.

Bruce was in the sitting room, hands in his pockets as he watched them enter. Barry drew Len over to a sofa and tugged until he reluctantly sat down. Barry plopped down on Len’s lap sideways. Mick chuckled and sat beside Len, pulling Barry’s feet up onto his own lap.

“So, you’re the Gotham Bat,” Len drawled.

Barry swatted him on the arm before looking at Bruce. “Fifteen years,” he said pointedly. Bruce seemed to understand because he slowly relaxed and took a seat in an armchair. 

“Fifteen years?” Mick asked.

“That’s how long Barry and I have been acquainted,” Bruce answered. “I had only been wearing the cowl a couple of years when this nosy thirteen year old brat with braces and a backpack stuffed full of newspaper clippings, conspiracy theory magazines and a Junior Detective spy kit tracked me down in a warehouse where I was trying to bust up a drug ring. He tripped over a tarp and distracted the gunmen long enough for me to disarm them and knock them out.”

“About time you admitted I helped,” Barry said smugly.

Len pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do all the stories of you meeting vigilantes involve you almost dying?” he growled.

Barry blushed brightly. “Ummm, not all,” he said, making it sound like a question.

Bruce snorted, looking at Barry imperiously. “You met Arthur when you were 16 because you almost drowned falling off a cliff running from smugglers. When you were 18 you snuck onto a military plane. If Superman hadn’t caught you when it got shot down, you would have fallen to your death. The Arrow almost choked the life out of you three years ago. You were being mugged when you met Etrigan. The only one you met while not on the cusp of death was Wonder Woman.”

“You know Wonder Woman?” Len asked, a glimmer of interest entering his eyes.

Barry immediately narrowed his. “Yeah, no. You’re not allowed to meet her,” he said firmly.

Len gave Barry a pout. “Mick gets to meet Batman,” he teased.

“Mick wasn’t drooling when he said Bruce’s name,” Barry pouted back at him. “Or getting a stiffy!” he added, giving a wiggle of his hips to let Len know he could feel him.

A loud bark of laughter drew the triad’s eyes to Bruce. Barry grinned widely as he watched the normally taciturn man cover his eyes with one hand while he slumped in the chair and laughed heartily.


	19. A Gotham Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Bruce chat while Len and Barry spend some quality time together.

Mick walked through the foyer and out into the cool evening air. Len and Barry were enjoying a bit of one-on-one time so he had decided to do some exploring. To be honest, he had expected Barry to remind him not to snoop or steal anything, but there was nothing but absolute trust in his soulmate’s eyes as he kissed him and sent him away. He could feel Len and Barry getting more and more amorous, so he dampened his end of the bond rather than get caught up in them.

“Mr. Rory, out for a stroll?”

Mick turned and spotted Bruce standing just inside the glass door of the library. “I’m not casing the place,” he said, knowing how suspicious people would normally be of him. “You can call me Mick, too. Not much for ‘Mister’ anything.”

Bruce chuckled and stepped outside, hands in his pockets. “I have no doubt that if you were not bonded to Barry, you would be casing my home. However, I know just how much that would hurt him and I suspect you would do anything to prevent that, Mick.”

Mick nodded in agreement. “Not gonna deny that it would be a thrill going up against the Batman, but I’d never hurt Red intentionally. Couldn’t rob you, anyway.”

Bruce stared at him carefully. “From the moment you arrived I’ve had the feeling we’ve met.”

Mick hesitated and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um, twenty-three years ago. Before ya became a hero. I was pulling a job in New Orleans and got on the bad side of some locals. Broke into a hotel room to hide until they left and found myself pinned to a wall.”

Bruce’s eyes widened slightly. “You had been poisoned,” he said quietly.

Mick nodded and began walking again. He intended to let the subject drop there, but Bruce stepped forward and kept pace beside him. “Frickin’ voodoo crap,” he mumbled.

Bruce nodded. “I was there studying various toxins and their counterparts. Lucky for you, I knew how to negate the poisons in your system.”

“You saved my life,” Mick mumbled. He sighed and gave a one-shoulder shrug. “Look, I ain’t no saint, and if you were anyone else, I’d rob this place blind. But you are you, and even though I’d still love to see the treasures ya got here, you don’t have to worry. You saved my life. You saved Red’s. From what I understand, you’ve been keeping my soulmate safe for years.”

They walked along the path to the gardens in the back silently, both men deep in thought. When they got close to the patio Bruce motioned for Mick to sit down. He sat across from him and sighed softly. 

“Years ago,” Bruce began, “when I first began training to be who I am now, I learned something very important. Alfred introduced me to a woman with incredible powers. Someone who prophesied about future heroics. Not my own, but of someone who could change the world, who could rewrite history, without magic or technology. Someone who could simply run back in time and change the future.”

“Red,” Mick whispered.

Bruce nodded. “I knew, long before I met that gangly, awkward young teenager, exactly who he would grow up to be. My attentiveness to him wasn’t strictly altruistic, Mick. I needed to make sure he stayed in the light, that he retained the goodness in him. You and I both know just how deadly an evil speedster can be.”

“So you've been taking care of him just to make sure he don’t go bad?”

“At first,” Bruce admitted. “However, as time went on...”

Mick nodded. “He gets to ya. Slips in under your skin and wraps himself around your heart.”

“Barry Allen is like a brother to me. In spite of the age difference, I see him as a equal,” Bruce paused thoughtfully. “No, as a guiding light. As an inspiration. I am not a kind man, Mick. I hold too much anger, too much darkness, to ever be a true hero. I may not kill, but I destroy. I inflict pain without a shred of guilt. If not for the love and guidance of a few valiant friends like Barry and Alfred, I might well have succumbed to the darkness in me years ago. They have been my anchors, keeping me on the path of right. I do not care for Barry simply to stop him from turning evil. I care for him because he is deserving of admiration and affection. He is deserving of love and respect. I care for Barry Allen simply because he is a great man.”

Mick sighed softly, briefly touching his bonds and drawing comfort from their joy. “He’s more than we deserve. More than we have any right to expect. Len and me, we ain’t good men. Never have been, probably never will be, but for some reason, fate gave us him. Gave us the best of the lot. Don’t know why, and don’t care why. He’s ours and there’s nothin’ we won’t do to protect him.”

Bruce nodded and gave Mick a slight smile. “I know. And that’s why I would like for you and Mr. Snart to allow me to handle Iris West.”

A spark of anger welled up in Mick. “That’s our right. It’s our mate she hurt.”

“And any revenge you take will only strain your bond,” he pointed out. “Barry loves you both, but in his heart, she is still his sister. She has hurt him deeply, but it is hard to just forget seventeen years of love so quickly. I would rather not see him have to choose between his love for you and his guilt over what happens to her. And there is no doubt that he will feel guilty, no matter how hurt he is. It’s his nature to blame himself.”

Mick stared at him for a long moment. “You have a plan, already.”

Bruce smirked. “Mick, I’m a billionaire vigilante who deals with some of the most insane villains in the country. Trust me when I say Iris West is no challenge. Consider this my bonding gift to you three.”

“I’ll have to talk to Len and Barry about this,” he cautioned. “Can’t just decide for all of us, myself.”

“Understandable,” Bruce said, standing up. “Now, I have to get ready for patrol. Make yourself at home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mick.”

Mick nodded and waited until Bruce was gone before standing and heading back the way they had come. He had a lot to think through.

* * *

As soon as Mick was out the door, Len had Barry pressed up against it. He immediately latched onto the sensitive spot under Barry’s jaw and sucked hard for a couple of seconds before nibbling his way down Barry’s neck. He grinned as Barry moaned loudly. He ran his hands down Barry’s sides to grip his hips gently, pressing their lower bodies together and grinding slowly.

“Len,” Barry gasped, his hips jerking forward, trying to press even closer. 

Len raised his head and kissed his speedster, slipping his tongue past those lush lips briefly. “Gonna take care of you,” he purred. “Give you so much pleasure you can’t remember your own name.”

“Please,” Barry begged, his hands clinging to Len’s shoulders tight enough to leave impressions. Barry spread his legs and drew his left one up to hitch it on Len’s hip. As soon as it was secure, he wrapped his other one around Len’s waist. “I want you so bad!”

Len growled and adjusted his hold so he could carry Barry to the obscenely huge bed in the center of the room. He dropped Barry down, those long legs still wrapped tight around him. He quickly pulled his shirt off, then reached down to tug Barry’s off. Bending, he lapped and sucked at Barry’s pretty pink nipples until they were red and peaked. Barry was twisting his hips, giving them both a bit of friction on their hard cocks, but it wasn’t enough. 

Raising back up, Len pulled Barry’s legs away so he could strip them both of their pants and underwear. He knelt and licked at the beads of moisture gathering on the head of Barry’s cock. He looked up Barry’s body, locking eyes with his young mate as he slowly took him in his mouth. Barry’s pupils were blown with desire, mouth hanging open in a silent moan. Len let Barry feel how proud he was of having this affect on him. 

Len bobbed his head several times, pressing the flat of his tongue to the thick vein on the underside of Barry’s stiff length. He worked Barry deep until the head was wedged into his throat, then swallowed around it. Barry’s back arched and he shouted with pleasure. Len slowly pulled back until only the head remained in his mouth and tongued at the slit for a few seconds before releasing him completely.

“Fuck, Len,” Barry whispered. “You’re killing me! Don’t tease!”

“Language, baby boy,” he chastised.

He grabbed the bottle of lube he had tossed on the pillow as soon as they had unpacked and popped the top open. He poured some directly onto Barry’s opening before coating his fingers and slowly working one into him. He and Mick had quickly learned that Barry liked that initial burn of two fingers to start with but tonight he went slower, gentler. 

Barry gasped and his legs fell open more. Len scooted forward, straddling Barry’s left leg he rubbed his thumb over Barry’s bottom lip. “Suck, baby,” he ordered.

Barry instantly melted into the bed and opened his mouth. This was something Mick had no interest in but that Barry was more than willing to fulfill for Len. “Yes, Daddy,” he said softly. 

Len’s stomach tightened and he pressed his finger deeper into Barry, reaching for the bundle of nerves. “That’s right, baby boy. Open up for me. Want you to take my fingers at both ends.”

Barry nodded his head as he sucked and lapped at Len’s fingers. He twisted his tongue around and between the digits, loving the way Len’s eyes darkened with lust. He gave a soft whine and Len pulled his hand away, dragging his wet fingers down Barry’s jaw, neck and across his collarbone. 

“Please,” Barry begged. “I need you inside me, Daddy.” 

Len’s cock bobbed eagerly against his hip. “Always so eager,” he said with a lick of his lips.

Barry nodded eagerly. “Please,” he begged harder. “I need you so badly!”

Len growled and removed his fingers, slipping between Barry’s legs and spreading them as far as they would comfortable go. He gripped the base of his erection and slowly pushed inside, loving the needy moans that spilled from Barry’s mouth. He continued to push until he was as far inside Barry as he could go. “Say it,” he demanded through clenched teeth.

Barry’s eyes sparked with lightning as he looked up. “I love you, Daddy. I love you so much! Please, Daddy, make love to me!”

Len set a gentle, tender pace. No rough sex for his baby. No bruises, no pain, no aches. His baby boy deserved nothing but the best. Deserved to be cared for, pleasured, loved. Len bent forward and trailed kisses along Barry’s chest and neck until he was high enough to capture his lips. Barry tried to kiss him back greedily, but he slowed his speedster down and kept them moving at his pace.

“I love you,” he whispered against Barry’s lips. “My sweet, perfect baby boy.”

“Love you, too,” Barry gasped. “My protector. My lover. My gentle, perfect Daddy.”

Len pressed his forehead to Barry’s shoulder to hide the emotion in his eyes, even though he knew Barry could feel it through their bond. No one but Mick had ever trusted him so deeply, so openly. Neither of them could do more than whisper endearments and tender encouragement as they moved closer and closer to completion. It was exhilarating. Overwhelming. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned for the daddy kink, in the beginning, but this chapter was difficult to write. I just kept getting the urge to show Len not just taking care of Barry, but for that to be a deep-seated need for him. He needs to be the protector, provider, comforter for his lovers. This story's Mick is too gruff to give Len someone to coddle and protect, where as this Barry has always had an intense desire to be needed and loved and cared for.


	20. It's Not Just Me, Anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry makes a decision about Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit it. I really wanted some Len/Mick sex. I've never written them together before, so I just had to give it a try. I know this chapter is a bit smaller, both in terms of word length and substance, but I felt it worked better to stop when I did so that the next chapter could have the heavier stuff all in one place.

Barry woke when he felt the bed dip. He rolled with the motion, snuggling into Mick. “Missed you,” he mumbled.

Mick gave him a soft kiss and wrapped his arms around him tight. “Have fun?”

“So good,” Barry yawned. “Still missed you, though.”

Mick smiled and rolled onto his back, pulling Barry with him. 

“Love you,” Barry whispered curling up against Mick’s chest.

He wrapped his arms around Barry tightly. “Love you, too.”

* * *

Barry blinked tiredly, wondering what had woke him. It was still dark outside. A ragged moan from behind him brought him fully awake and he rolled over to find Mick on his knees, hands holding tight to the headboard as Len thrust hard into him from behind. Barry wiggled a bit until he was comfortable and watched his soulmates.

Len glanced at him with a smirk. “Come here,” he said breathlessly.

Barry shook his head with a grin, tucking the pillow more firmly under his neck. “Wanna watch,” he said sleepily.

Mick moaned louder, shooting Barry a heated look. “Red,” he moaned.

Barry snickered but ignored the demanding expression. “Never had a chance to just watch you two. It’s sexy.”

Len’s hips stuttered as the lust in his eyes got brighter. “You like that, Scarlet?”

“Apparently, I do,” Barry answered, eyes following Len’s hand as he slid it along Mick’s spine to clutch at his shoulder. “God, you two are so gorgeous together.”

Mick’s back arched as Len’s thrusts got harder. He released the headboard with his right hand and reached down to wrap it around his erection, stroking in time with Len. “Dammit, not gonna last with you eyeballing me!”

Barry smirked at Len before turning his attention to Mick. “You like having me watch?” he asked in a sultry voice. Mick’s answering moan was pure lust. “Look at you,” Barry continued. “All spread open for Len. Your nipples are red and hard. Your cock is dripping everywhere. Best of all is the look in your eyes. So much pleasure, Mick. You should see Len. The muscles in his thighs are straining. His cock is so pretty as it moves in and out of you.”

“Fuck, Barry!” Len growled, slowing his pace to hold off his orgasm.

Mick quickly let go of his own member, re-gripping the headboard tightly “Keep talkin’!” he demanded roughly, pupils blown. Their bond throbbed, heavy with want.

Barry shifted until he was propped up on his elbow. He was incredibly turned onl, but he was much more interested in helping them get off with his words than actually getting off himself. “You two are so sexy like this. All those hard muscles flexing as you move together. God, Mick! You have such a great ass. Doesn’t Len feel good filling you up? So thick and hard. How could he not be? You’re beautiful. Strong. Doesn’t Mick feel good squeezing your cock, Len? Hot and tight. Are you going to fill him up? Cum inside him? Press right up against him and unload every drop?”

Both men moaned wantonly and Barry sat up, the blanket falling away as he shifted to sit cross-legged, his own erection on display. Mick started to reach out but Barry shook his head. “Focus on Len,” he ordered firmly. “Close your eyes, Mick and focus on him sliding in and out of your ass.”

Mick obeyed, a flush creeping up his chest and neck. Len slid his hands back down to Mick’s hips and he gave a couple of sharp thrusts before resuming his slower pace. His eyes were on Barry, heated and demanding. 

“Look at Mick, Len.” Barry smiled and licked his lips. “Watch how he stretches around you.” Len hesitated a moment before doing as Barry demanded. “How many times have you done this? I bet it feels like the first time each and every time you do. Like he was made just for your cock. A perfect fit. God, you two have no idea how beautiful you are together. Even if I couldn’t feel you both, just watching you, it’s so easy to see how much you love one another. You’re so close. Both of you are. I bet you can make Mick cum just from this, Len. Make him explode all over the bed with just a few more strokes. Fill him up, Len. Push all that lovely hot cum inside him and make him moan your name.”

Mick gasped, his back arching deeply, head thrown back. Len snapped his hips, speeding up until Barry could hear his balls hitting Mick’s. “Perfect,” Barry purred. “So close. I can feel the tension. Are you ready, Mick? Do you want Len to stuff you full of his cum?”

“Fuck yes!” Mick screamed “Do it, Len! Fuck me harder!”

Len pounded into Mick, his knuckles white from how tightly he gripped Mick’s hips. Three, four, five more thrusts and he stiffened with a loud growl. Mick’s thighs shook and a second later he shot his own cum across the pillow and headboard, practically screaming Len’s name. 

For several seconds neither man moved. Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Barry slipped from the bed and went into the adjoining bathroom to retrieve a washcloth. By the time he returned Len had pulled out and was guiding Mick into Barry’s previous spot, away from the mess. He plopped down beside Mick, looked exhausted but pleased.

Barry cleaned both men, then the headboard before tossing the stained pillow to the floor. He crawled back into bed and settled on Len’s other side, pulling the blanket over them all. Len wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist and nuzzled his hair. “You’re turn,” he said softly.

Barry shook his head, still ignoring his own arousal. “I’m good,” he replied. “Want to sleep.”

“We’re doing that again,” Mick mumbled from Len’s other side.

Len chuckled tiredly. “Next time, you’re fucking me.”

“Can’t wait,” Barry mumbled, closing his eyes and snuggling closer so his arm was across Len to lay his hand on Mick’s hip.

* * *

Barry yawned as he shuffled into the kitchen and slumped at the table. He braced his left elbow on the table and let his head rest on his open palm. He gave a mumbled thanks as Alfred placed a cup of coffee in front of him. “Patrol?” he asked with a second yawn.

“Quiet,” Bruce answered, his eyes on the newspaper in front of him. He was methodically cut up his french toast before sprinkling cinnamon over it. “I assume you had a pleasant evening. The rhythmic thudding of the headboard against the wall indicated so.”

Barry’s jaw dropped and his face flamed bright red. “OHMYGOD! You heard?!”

Bruce chuckled and took a sip of his own coffee. “Of course not, Barry. It was an educated guess. I may not have a soulmate of my own, but I have extensive experience with the...” he paused and glanced briefly toward Alfred who was studiously ignoring them both, “eagerness of newly bonded mates. Not to mention the obvious jealousy Snart displayed.”

Barry groaned and laid his head on the table. “Sometimes I hate you so much.”

Bruce chuckled and began eating his breakfast. Alfred turned and placed a huge stack of french toast in front of him. “Ignore Master Bruce,” he sniffed imperiously. “Will Masters Snart and Rory be joining you for breakfast?”

Barry shook his head. “They’re still asleep. Long day yesterday, then the flight which makes Len anxious, and the late night,” Barry blushed and kept his eyes on his plate, “I’m pretty sure they’ll both sleep a couple more hours.”

Bruce nodded as he sipped his coffee. “I spoke to Mick last night.”

Barry sighed softly and gave a small nod. “Yeah, he told me when he came back to the room.”

Bruce studied Barry carefully. “You would rather she goes unpunished?”

Barry fidgeted a moment before looking up. His expression was bleak, skin paler than normal. “I… I can’t...” Barry paused, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes back up, there was a hint of anger in them. “If it was just me, I would say no,” he admitted. “But it isn’t just me anymore. I can feel it, Bruce. She hurt them, too, and that I can’t forgive. She tried to hurt our bond. She _wanted_ to hurt our bond. So, yes, we’ll leave it in your hands.”

Bruce nodded, satisfied. “I won’t tell you what I have planned,” he promised, “ but I will tell you and your mates once I’m done. They will want to know so they can decide if it’s enough or not, but I know you would rather not dwell on it.” Bruce sipped his coffee before changing the subject. “You have plans for the day?”

“Lunch with Alfred, Jason and Leslie,” Barry answered. “What about you?”

“I have a board meeting in two hours. Will you be joining me on patrol, tonight?” Bruce asked.

Barry nodded eagerly. “Awesome! I was hoping you’d ask!”

Bruce finished his coffee and stood up. “I’ll see you at nine, then.”

Barry turned to Alfred after Bruce left the room. “Um, I was thinking, well, hoping, anyway, that if Bruce let me patrol with him, Ent might take Mick and Len to the warehouse. I think Mick would get a kick out of sparring with him.”

Alfred smiled and nodded his head, a gleam of amusement in his eyes. “I believe Entrigan would enjoy that. We can suggest it at lunch.”

Barry finished his breakfast and hurried back upstairs for a shower. Hopefully Len and Mick would be awake by then and he could show them around the manor. He knew Len, at least, would love some of the artwork Bruce had on the walls.


	21. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's revenge is revealed.

“Uh, Barry?” Cisco called out, sounding more than a little alarmed. “Barry? You might want to see this!”

Barry slowly decreased his speed until he was safely able to stop before hopping off the treadmill. He grabbed a towel and walked out into the cortex where Len, Mick, Cisco, Caitlin and Harry were watching the local news. “What’s up?”

Caitlin was staring at the TV, looking stunned. Harry was grinning, which was actually more alarming that Caitlin’s expression. Cisco pointed to the screen, mouth hanging open. Len and Mick both looked (and felt) smugly satisfied. Barry stepped around the console and looked at the reporter. 

“...no word yet on what brought this on,” the guy was saying. “From what we know, journalist Iris West was set to testify today about a racketeering ring she had uncovered, but well, what went on in the courtroom wasn’t what anyone here was expecting.”

The scene changed and they were now looking at footage from inside Judge Warner’s courtroom. Iris was standing in the witness booth, eyes wide with shock. She kept trying to cover her mouth with her hand, but for some reason she just kept talking.

“And when I was seventeen I snuck into my dad’s office and stole his bottle of scotch. I drank it all and got really sick. Dad never knew it was me. He thought it was Barry’s lab partner and told the guy’s parents. He was never allowed to visit again. A few months later I snuck out of my bedroom window and went two blocks over and convinced Scott Hallow to sneak me into his room. I told him I was in trouble and needed advice, and he believed me because we had been friends since preschool. I made sure his girlfriend found out I spent the night in his room because I wanted to break them up after she was named head cheerleader over me. My midterm sociology report my freshman year of college was bought from a student in Opal City. I was too busy with sorority parties to bother studying. During Christmas break I wrecked Dad’s car and convinced Barry to take the blame so that he would get grounded and wouldn’t be able to go on a date with Derrick Clark. Barry liked him too much for me to let that relationship continue. I told Derrick Barry had blown him off for someone else and he never called again. My sophmore year...”

The reporter came back on the screen, looking very uncomfortable. “As you can see, Miss West seems to have taken the vow to tell the truth and nothing but the truth very seriously. Several attempts were made to silence her but eventually she had to be forcibly removed from the courtroom. Some are already speculating that this is the work of a meta, but the general consensus for now is that if this is a meta, the power to make someone tell the truth isn’t exactly a danger to the public. Hopefully we’ll have more on this story soon. We’ll try to keep you informed as it unfolds.”

Harry pressed a button on the keyboard, shutting off the feed. No one spoke for several minutes.

“Um, so that’s a thing,” Cisco said weakly.

Barry’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out to find a message from Bruce.

**It’s a simple enough spell. Every time she tries to lie or manipulate someone, she will be compelled to expose every misdeed she has ever done. It’s irreversible.**  

Barry sank down onto a chair and stared at the message with conflicting emotions. On one hand, it was a relief to know Iris wasn’t in any sort of danger or physical harm. On the other, this was pretty much the end of her career. She’d never be able to keep a source secret or go undercover again. An alarm sounded in Barry’s head. His identity! He quickly typed out a reply.

**She’ll tell everyone I’m the Flash!**

A second later Bruce replied.

**You should know to trust me. She is magically restrained from revealing anyone else’s secrets. Only her own are at risk.**

Barry relaxed and send Bruce a heartfelt thank you. His phone buzzed again, this time with a message from Felicity.

**Just in case you haven’t, I’ve got the whole thing recorded.**

An involuntary burst of laughter drew his team’s attention. Barry grinned and pocketed his phone. “Felicity was recording it,” he explained.

Cisco grinned and Caitlin looked smug. Harry jabbed his thumb toward the computers. “So are we.” 

The click of a lighter made the team startle and spin to face the exit. Len and Mick were both pointing their weapons at the stranger who simply held up his hands in surrender.

“John,” Barry said, his tone exasperated but fond. “I should have known this was your handiwork. 

“Not just me, mate,” the blonde in the rumpled clothes and trench coat grinned around his cigarette. He nodded over his shoulder to the tall brunette following him.

“Hal!” Barry yelled, speeding over and throwing his arms around the guy’s neck.

The guy chuckled and patted Barry’s back. 

“Don’t relish getting shot, Barr,” he half joked, eyeing Len and Mick with amusement. 

Barry blushed and sped over to Len and Mick, grabbed their hands and tugged them forward. “John, Hal, these are my soulmates,” he said proudly. “Len Snart and Mick Rory. Guys, this is John Constantine and Hal Jordan.”

Len eyed Hal coldly, but the other man just laughed before tilting his head and looking at Caitlin. “Well, hello nurse,” he purred, stepping around the men and approaching with a swagger. He lifted Caitlin’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. “Hal Jordan, best damn pilot stateside. And you are?”

Barry giggled at the stunned look in his friend’s eyes. “Hal, that’s Caitlin, Cisco and Harry. Guys, Hal Jordan. Hal, break her heart and I’ll have Cisco vibe you to Earth 24. Everyone’s asexual there.”

Hal’s complexion paled. “Aw! Come one, Barr! You can’t blame me for appreciating a beautiful woman.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Caitlin who blushed. “Especially a smart beautiful woman.”

Barry snorted and turned back to John. His amusement faded and he looked a bit more cautious. “What did Bruce have to promise you?” he asked.

John blew out a lungful of smoke and shrugged one shoulder. “Nothin’ mate.”

“Scarlet?” Len growled, one hand still holding his gun and the other on Barry’s hip.

Barry sighed and grabbed John’s arm, pulling him back into the hallway. Len and Mick followed, determined to know who this guy was. Once the were out of earshot of the rest of the team Barry sighed. “John is an occultist. He deals with demons.”

“Like Ent?” Mick growled, narrowing his eyes. He liked the big yellow bastard and wasn’t about to let anyone threaten him. 

“We’ve had our dustups,” John admitted. “But as long as he stays on the side of angels, we’re hunky dory.”

“Will the spell hurt her in any way?” Barry asked.

John’s eyes flashed with anger. “You’re too fucking tender, kid.” He sighed and sucked on his cigarette. “No. As long as she is honest and benign, she’ll be fine. If she’s not, she’ll find herself spilling every wrong she’s ever done.”

“Bruce said it’s irreversible,” Barry pointed out.

“Good,” Mick grumbled.

“Spells attached to her brain. As long as there’s a thought in her nasty little head, the spell is working.” John shot Len and Mick a wink. “One of Bruce’s more vicious ideas if you ask me. There’s even a little caveat in there to keep her from flapping her jaw and giving away your secrets, Flash.”

Cisco stepped into the hallway, looking nervous. “Um, Joe just called. He’s on his way over with Iris. He’s convinced a meta is on the loose and needs us to fix this.”

“Good,” John said, dropping the cigarette and crushing it under his shoe. “Got a little something-something for him, too.” He grinned at Barry with amusement. “Can’t have him spilling your secret identity, either.”

Barry nodded, sagging against Mick’s side as his worries evaporated. He had to admit, he wasn’t sure how Joe and Iris would react once they found out what was really going on but he knew it wouldn’t be with calm acceptance. He used to think Joe would never betray him, but now? Seeing Joe turn his back on Barry so easily had him doubting he actually knew his foster father as well as he thought he did. He knew Iris couldn’t be trusted, either. Not after everyting she had done.

* * *

Barry curled up contentedly against Mick’s chest. He pretended to ignore Len’s exasperated huff as the thief entered the room. Feeling playful and contrary, Barry delibrately nuzzled and purred, earning him a chuckle from Mick as well as some gentle petting.

“Scarlet, you have to share,” Len said firmly. “He was my soulmate first, you know.”

Barry shifted and pushed Mick down across the couch before stretching out over him. “Mine,” he declared smugly. 

Mick’s chuckles deepened even as he gave Len a ‘what-can-you-do?’ look. Len raised one eyebrow and reached down to grab Barry around the waist. 

“Noooooo!” Barry whined, scrambling to clutch at Mick’s arms. “He’s so warm!!!”

“You need to chill,” Len teased, tossing Barry down into the arm chair. He jumped back and scrambled onto the couch to wrap around Mick. 

Mick struggled not to laugh as Barry sped over and began worming his way underneath Len’s arm. It wa a tight fit, but after a lot of wiggling, one or two elbows in soft places, and a muttered threat of frostbite, Mick ended up on his back with Barry stretched sideways across his chest, legs tucked along the back of the couch, and Len was aligned with Mick’s lower half, his head pillowed on Barry’s shoulder. It was a tiny bit suffocating, but the combined warmth of both men was making him drowsy. 

He replayed the events of the evening in his head as he slowly relaxed. The Wests had shown up, all fire and brimstone, until they crossed the threshold of the door. They immediately went into some sort of trance, surrounded by a bright green light. He and Len had started to go for their guns but Barry had stopped them. Turned out the light was the pilot guy’s power ring. Yet another frickin’ superhero to deal with. He didn’t even want to know how they met. It was likely to be another near-death story, knowing Barry.

Anyway, while Jordan kept them trapped Constantine spelled Det. West. He also double checked the one on Iris, making sure it wasn’t lessened after her initial gut-spilling. Once he was done, Jordan released them and explained exactly what had been done. To say they were unhappy would be an understatement. Det. West was so angry, you’d have thought Bivolo got ahold of him. 

It was amusing to see both Wests try to scream and argue, only to keep getting interrupted by random bouts of truth. Eventually they both left, threatening that if they did, they would never return. Mick was surprised by the steel in Barry’s voice when he said goodbye to them. Feeling Barry’s pain and grief was bad. Feeling his determination to put Len and Mick first was incredible.

“Thinking too loud,” Len grumbled. 

Mick wrapped his arms around his mates. “Mmm. Sorry.”

“Sleep,” Barry demanded. “Sleep or no more cuddles!”

He couldn’t quite contain his chuckle before giving in and closing his eyes. He let the warmth of their bodies and their bonds lull him to sleep.


	22. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len meets his idol, the guys expand their connection and one last look at the friends and family that surround them.

Len could feel his soulmates amusement through their bonds. He knew that if he found the willpower to turn around, they would both probably burst into actual laughter. Assholes. Lucky(?) for him, he was frozen in place, stunned speechless by the exquisite gem in front of him.

“Mr. Snart, may I call you Leonard?”

Len gave a single nod, eyes locked onto the Princess. He absolutely did not whimper as she smiled at him.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Leonard,” she said graciously. “Barry has told me so much about you and Mr. Rory.”

Len swallowed, forcing the lump lodged in his throat to go away. “It’s an honor to meet you,” he said in his manliest drawl. _Shut the fuck up, Mick! I’m not simpering!_

_Didn’t say a word, Len._

_I can feel you thinking it!_

_You’d give up thievin’ if she batted her eyes._

Barry’s laughter bounced around in his head. _If I’d had known this was what it took to get you to go straight…_

_Not funny, Scarlet!_

Diana laughed softly as if she could hear them. The twinkle in her eyes made Len’s stomach flip over and, okay, that might have been a whimper. “Such a bond is very rare,” she said gently. “I’ve only seen it’s kind once before.”

Len frowned with confusion. “What do you mean?”

Diana slipped her arm through his and drew him to a table to sit down. “You can speak mentally, correct?”

All the pleasure he had been feeling vanished and a cold fear wrapped itself around him. “What makes you say that?” he asked coldly. How did she know that? They had never told anyone they could do this! How much did she know? Was she a threat to his bond? He could feel Mick growing anxious, although Barry remained calm and amused.

Diana’s expression turned tender. “My mother had such a bond.”

“Had?” he asked, still wary and suspicious.

“My mother’s Conscience fell in battle many years ago,” she said softly. “I can still remember their bond, though I was but a little girl then. Calista was a fierce warrior. She could share her thoughts and strength with my mother and their Will.”

The wariness faded somewhat and curiosity grew. “Calista was the one who could share? Is this a Conscience trait?”

“Have you or Mr. Rory ever shared words or gifts without Barry?” she asked.

“We’re not metas,” Len pointed out.

Diana laughed softly. “You are a Triad, now. With that comes certain abilities. You may not have had the ability before, but your bond has changed you all.” She paused and shook her head slightly. “No, not changed. Fulfilled. You were born as part of a Triad. These gifts were always within you. It took a true, loving bond to bring them to life.”

Len’s concerns melted away in the face of her obvious support. “We can speak in our heads. Barry can pull us into the speedforce with him. We’ve even shared memories and dreams before.”

Diana nodded knowingly. “I suspect there are other abilities you will discover along the way. You have plenty of time to learn how to best enjoy each one as you discover them.”

Len sighed softly as her words touched something deep within him he had been purposely avoiding acknowledging since discovering Barry was their soulmate. 

_What’s wrong?_

Len sent a surge of love and reassurance through his bond with Barry. _We’re good, Scarlet._

“Leonard? Did I say something wrong?” Diana asked.

He was about to deflect and turn the discussion to her work but the worry in her amber eyes undid him. “Mick and I are a lot older than Barry,” he pointed out.

Diana blinked at him blankly for a moment. “Leonard, you do know about the lifespan of a Triad, don’t you?”

“It’s a lifelong bond, just as any soulbond is,” he answered.

“It is,” she agreed. “But Barry has an extended lifespan.”

“We know this.”

“And now, so do you and Mr. Rory.”

“… Are you saying we’ll live as long as Barry?” he asked cautiously.

“It is a gift of a triple bond,” she confirmed. “Just as Alfred, Leslie and Jason share an immunity to magicks and demons, you and Mr. Rory will share in Barry’s healing and lifespan. You are not truly immortal. You still retain a human’s frailty and can be killed, however barring any mortal wounds, you will have the same lifespan as Barry.”

Len looked over to where Barry and Mick were talking with Hal and Superman. Mick looked at him and smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Barry turned and smiled at him tenderly before being distracted by whatever the Kryptonian was saying. 

He had thought they might have twenty years, at best, before their lifestyle caught up with them. He had tried his best to never dwell on that, hating the thought of leaving Barry behind. If she was right… If they really shared this… A spark of hope came to life in his chest. 

* * *

**35 Years Later**  
Len relaxed back against Barry’s chest and Mick’s lips slid down his stomach, teasing over his skin in a gentle caress. Barry pressed long, slow kisses to his neck and shoulders as Mick continued to inch further down his body. 

“So delicious,” Barry whispered. “I can actually taste you through Mick.”

Len moaned as Mick finally reached his hard cock and slowly licked a wide stripe up the underside. It was weird, but intense. He could taste himself, too.

“Just feel,” Barry whispered against his skin. “Feel how much we love taking care of you.”

Len struggled to focus on individual sensations, but it was so hard to pinpoint on who was feeling what. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could feel the jolts of pleasure Barry felt as his own cock rubbed against the cleft of Len’s ass. He could feel Mick’s thick erection sliding against the silken sheets. 

“That’s it,” Barry purred approvingly. “Now share that with Mick.”

Len groaned and began feeding those sensations through the bond. Mick gasped and shuddered. A fire filled his eyes and he dove down to lick and suck at Len’s balls. Len grabbed handfuls of the sheets to keep from grabbing Mick’s head and putting his mouth where Len most wanted it. 

Barry’s hands slid across Len’s chest and lightly brushed his nipples. Mick’s stubble teased the inside of his thighs. His body felt as tightly coiled as a spring and he knew he was reaching a breaking point. It was an overload of sensation pushing Len closer and closer to the edge. Every inch of him was awash in pleasure. 

“Now!” Barry ordered.

Len screamed as Mick suddenly sucked hard on the head of his cock. There was no holding back against the intense pleasure. His cum shot into Mick’s mouth and Len gasped as the taste coated his own tongue. He barely felt the secondary jolts as Barry and Mick reached their own orgasms before everything went dark. 

* * *

“So, you passed out?” Caitlin asked, eyes crinkling with humor. 

Len pouted and reached out to flick the tip of her nose, dislodging her glasses. Caitlin snickered and adjusted them before removing pressure cuff from his wrist. She patted his arm and pushed her graying hair from her brow. 

This was the one thing they hated about their bond. As much as they each loved that they had decades ahead of them, they hated seeing their friends and family age. They lost Harry five years ago to a heart attack. In truth, they had lost him several years before that as dementia took his mind away. Cisco had retired not long after and relocated to Gypsy’s world to spend his last few years with her. 

Bruce’s murder had hit Barry hardest. The man had been more than a friend to Barry. More than a brother. He’d been Barry’s lifeline for so long. His safety net. Barry had always known that no matter what he did, no matter what he went through, Bruce would be there. Having that stolen from him by the Joker and Luther had almost driven Barry past the edge of sanity. 

If ever there was a point where Barry would turn away from his strict moral code, that was it. It took Len, Mick, all of the remaining Justice League and several Blue Lanterns to stop Barry from killing the Joker with his bare hands. Barry did leave the villain crippled, using his powers to give the Joker a partial lobotomy and trap him inside his own mind. The Lanterns had to take Barry to Oa for several months to help him heal emotionally and mentally. It was the only time Len was ever grateful to be separated from his soulmate. Feeling Barry’s despondency on top of Mick’s own grief at losing a close friend was heartbreaking. 

Watching Lisa succumb to cancer was devastating. She fought for so long, always maintaining a sassy, smart-ass attitude right up to the end. The night she asked him to let her go had been bittersweet. Len had curled up around her just as he had when she was a baby and cradled her in his arms. They spoke long into the night, sharing memories and laughs. When she took her last breath he had gently kissed her forehead, called for the home nurse and then joined Barry and Mick in the living room. They bundled him up between them and dealt with everything he couldn’t. From calling the coroner to making sure the arrangements Lisa had made were followed perfectly, to even dressing him for the funeral, Barry and Mick took care of every detail. 

It wasn’t all loss and grief, though. Jenna, Lisa’s daughter, was the spitting image of her mom. Feisty and confident, she was currently in her first year of high school. When Lisa discovered she was pregnant, she had immediately set about making sure her child would have the best chance life could give her. She went straight, enrolled at the community college and took a job at the lab as Harry’s assistant. Janna was raised with several aunts, uncles and the most wonderful mother a child could have.

Caitlin and Harry had married and, even though they didn’t have children of their own, they adopted four, all metas abandoned at a young age. Kenny, Julia, Marcus and Grant were adorable rapscallions always underfoot and always up to mischief. Kenny had wings like a swan. Grant could shift gravity. Marcus was an empath and Julia was a seer. When they were old enough, each one was apprenticed to a member of the Justice League. Marcus was the only one who chose not to follow the superhero route, getting a degree in psychology and working to reform criminals. Jesse had returned to her own Earth years ago. Her duties as a speedster kept her busy and she visited whenever she could. They were all proud of her.

Hartley had left a few years ago. He had hung around even after Len and Mick disbanded the Rogues. An unlikely friendship had formed between him and Hal Jordan, and when his health began to deteriorate, Hal had taken him to the Blue Lantern’s world, Odym, so he could live out his last years in a paradise. 

Len didn’t know what became of Mardon or Bivolo. They disappeared and never resurfaced. The Wests moved away from Central less than a year after being cursed. The last he heard, Wally was still alive, still a speedster, teaming up with Shadowpact and operating mostly on the other side of the world. He never quite forgave Barry for letting his sister and father be cursed, but he also had admitted that Iris couldn’t be trusted not to reveal Barry’s identity.

Len was dragged out of his musings as Caitlin placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly. “I can’t find anything wrong,” she smiled. “I think it’s just that you three have been pouring more and more energy into your bond lately. You’ve reached a new plateau in your powers and the fallout caused you to pass out.”

Len placed his hand over hers and held her in place. “So, have you thought anymore about Diana’s offer?”

Caitlin hesitated slightly before nodding. “I told her yes. Julie is coming with me,” she admitted shyly. “The opportunity to visit Themyscira, to talk with their healers… it’s the chance of a lifetime.”

Len stood and pulled her into a hug. “We’ll miss you, but we’re happy for you both.”

Caitlin hugged him tight for several seconds. “I’ll miss you three, as well. But you still have Shawna and her son to keep you guys bandaged up.”

Len laughed and turned, keeping one arm around her shoulders. “Come on. Mick’s fixing dinner and Barry promised not to get mad if we got you drunk.”

Caitlin colored, a low whine escaping her lips. “Thirty-six years, Leonard! It’s been thirty-six years since that happened!”

Len smirked as they left the lab and got into his car. “Never living it down, Doc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story. Your supportive comments and encouragement have meant the world to me. I could probably have continued this story another ten chapters, but in all honesty I feel like most of it would have just been filler with very little plot. 
> 
> Bruce's end broke my heart. I'm sorry if it did the same to anyone else.


End file.
